Make Good Girls Go Bad
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Isabella era a típica garotinha do papai. Nunca fazia nada errado, nem se metia em encrencas. Bem pelo menos era assim até ela se ver atraída por Edward Cullen. E seu mundo ficar de ponta cabeça, quando ela vê já está indo pelo mesmo caminho de todas as outras conquistas de Edward. Se tornando uma garota má.
1. Prologo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Eu conhecia o tipo.

A filhinha do papai. Sorri olhando a saia comportada e a blusa bem fechada. Os cabelos cor mogno presos em uma trança. A pele pálida, e as bochechas rosadas pelo sol.

Joguei o resto do cigarro no chão e pisei ainda olhando para ela.

- Você nunca conseguiria essa. – brincou um dos garotos olhando na mesma direção que eu e sorri.

- Se eu quisesse, eu garanto que conseguiria.

- E por que não quer? – dei uma breve olhada para ele e rolei os olhos. Era certinha demais para meu gosto. Mais me calei o ignorando.

Voltei minha atenção a ela e sorri. De fato seria divertido, se somente uma noite eu a fizesse perder o controle, duvidava que ela seria a mesma. Não seria a primeira que eu faria de uma boa garota ficar má.

Só não fazia idéia de como eu estava certo.

E que teria que enfrentar as conseqüências dos meus atos.

Ela nunca mais seria a mesma, e duvidava que eu seria o mesmo.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem**

**Eu conheço seu tipo**

**Yeah, garotinha do papai**

**Apenas uma mordida**

**Me deixe balançar seu mundo**

**Porque apenas uma noite**

**Não poderia ser tão errada**

**Eu vou fazer você perder o controle**

Minhas pálpebras pesaram enquanto ouvia Jessica ressaltar a vigésima qualidade de Mike Newton, seu novo namorado. Não que me incomodasse ouvir minha melhor amiga, só que não era a primeira vez que ela me contava isso.

Bocejei e a vi me encarando com um bico. Sorri sem graça, vendo ela rolar os olhos.

- Se você não queria ouvir era só dizer. – fez um biquinho e bufei.

- Não é nada disso Jess. É só que você me contou tudo isso ontem, e antes de ontem e...

- Já entendi. – ela me cortou e sorri, me levantando da mesa. O sinal avisando que as aulas retornariam já estava para tocar, e ainda tinha que buscar meu livro de historia.

- Depois nos falamos Jess.

- Aonde vai?

- Esqueci o livro de historia no quarto. – ela assentiu e me afastei apressada, correndo para fora do refeitório. A escola Brington para garotas, onde eu vivia desde os meus doze anos era dividida em três prédios.

O refeitório, de onde eu acabava de sair, o dormitório, onde eu dividia um quarto com Jessica, e a escola. Todos os prédios, eram altos e imponentes, com uma aparência seria e de classe.

Caminhei através do vento gelado e dei uma breve olhada para o céu, parecia que ia chover. O que acontecia freqüentemente aqui. O colégio ficava em uma pequena cidade chamada Forks, tão diferente da ensolarada Phoenix, onde meu pai morava. Embora a cidade fosse pequena, a escola era muito conceituada, e abria ótimas vagas, para grandes faculdades.

Eu pretendia ir para Harvard, e tinha boas chances estudando em Brignton, lógico que sentia falta dos meus pais. Principalmente do meu pai, eu sempre morei com ele. Meus pais eram divorciados, se separaram quando eu ainda era bebê. Minha mãe odiava Phoenix, na verdade acho que ela odiava ter engravidado tão jovem, por que foi fácil para ela partir e me deixar com meu pai.

Ela sempre me ligava, ou me mandava cartas, mais meu relacionamento com ela era mais de irmã, do que de mãe. Mais isso não me incomodava muito, meu pai sempre esteve presente para mim. Nunca me faltou nada graças a ele.

Sabia que ele me mandou para cá, só esperando que eu tivesse um futuro grandioso. Ele estudou aqui, bem não exatamente aqui, mais na escola Briwood para garotos, ela ficava ao lado de Brington, mais só eram permitidos rapazes. Como se isso afastasse os jovens de namorar. Mike Newton, o namoradinho de Jessica, estudava lá.

Acabei voltando meu olhar para a escola e não era muito diferente da minha. Três prédios também. Na entrada do refeitório, havia uma grande escada e tinha alguns jovens sentados. Afastei o rosto apressadamente, apertando meu casaco contra o peito.

Odiava esse clima frio. Mais só mais um ano e poderia sair daqui. Entrei rapidamente no prédio onde ficavam os dormitórios, e subi as escadas. Meu quarto ficava no segundo andar, caminhei pelo longo corredor e cheguei a porta, entrando rapidamente.

Ainda tinha alguns minutos, mais não queria chegar atrasada. Peguei meu livro e corri para a aula. Mais um dia entediante em Brington.

[...]

- Vocês acreditam nisso. – sussurrou Jessica e rolei os olhos. Qual seria a qualidade de Mike que ela estava revelando agora.

- Edward Cullen? – perguntou uma morena que não me lembrava o nome, mais prestei atenção no nome que ela falava.

Eu não conhecia Edward Cullen. Mais a sua fama era muito conhecida. Mordi o lábio enquanto dividia minha atenção entre o que Jessica dizia, e o Sr. Turner escrevia no quadro negro.

- Ele mesmo. Dizem que voltou essa semana.

- Não achei que permitissem ele voltar.

- Nem eu. Mais sabe como funciona quando se tem seus contatos.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou uma ruiva que estava sentada atrás de Jessica.

- O pai dele é dono das duas escolas.

- Achei que o dono fosse Carlisle Masen? – falou a morena confusa.

- Sim. Só que o nome dele é Carlisle Masen Cullen. O mesmo de Edward. – as garotas ficaram boquiabertas ao perceber como Jessica era bem informada.

Na verdade eu já estava acostumada. Minha amiga era uma grande fofoqueira. Sorri com o pensamento e voltei minha atenção para o professor. Nada em Edward Cullen me interessava.

No decorrer da semana as fofocas sobre Edward Cullen se intensificavam. As garotas suspiravam ao mesmo tempo em que temiam, se aproximar dele. Diziam que além de lindo, ele era o maior galinha. Não passava mais que uma noite com a mesma garota.

Se você tivesse a chance de estar com Edward, você seria uma garota de sorte.

Por uma noite.

Não entendia o que as meninas viam nele. O cara era um safado, trocando de garotas como quem troca de roupa. E as idiotas ainda se arrastavam atrás dele.

Quando finalmente sábado chegou todos estavam animados com a liberdade que tínhamos nos fim de semana. Podiam andar a vontade pela escola, e nada de toque de recolher. Sem contar que estava liberado ir até a cidade. Tanto Forks, como Port. Angeles, era as únicas opções de passeio que tínhamos. Eu preferia ficar em meu quarto lendo. Mais às vezes Jessica insistia em me arrastar com ela.

Como hoje por exemplo. Estávamos andando pelas ruas de Port. Angeles, ela escolhendo sapatos nas poucas lojas que tinha. Olhava o movimento das ruas enquanto a seguia, sem prestar muito atenção no que ela dizia, algo sobre comprar um salto, para ficar da altura de Mike.

As ruas estavam lotadas de estudantes, tanto as meninas quanto os meninos se misturavam. Era o dia perfeito para namorar, como dizia Jessica. E já imagina que ela tinha um encontro com Mike mais tarde.

Ficamos horas andando, almoçamos em uma lanchonete. Já estava começando a anoitecer, e Jessica começou a caminhar em direção ao cinema. Parei já imaginando o que ela estava aprontando.

- Aonde vamos?

- Cinema.

- Sozinhas? – ela me olhou com uma cara de culpada. Bufei e comecei a andar na direção oposta.

- Vamos Bella não faça isso. Mike vai trazer um amigo.

- O que? – falei indignada e ela fez um biquinho.

- Ele é legal. E te acha linda.

- Não mesmo.

- Bella, vai ficar encalhada desse jeito.

- Jessica, eu não quero um namorado. – ela bufou.

- Ok. Vamos eu falo com Mike. Mais você podia ficar conosco e ver o filme.

- E ficar no escuro, com algum idiota cheio de hormônios que vai tentar passar a mão em mim. Nem pensar.

- Podemos fazer outra coisa. – mordi o lábio.

- OK. – ela se animou e me puxou em direção ao cinema onde um jovem loiro e até bonitinho, acompanhando de um rapaz moreno e alto nos esperavam.

- Olá. – Jessica cumprimentou e deu um beijo rápido em Mike. – Pessoal essa é Bella, minha amiga.

- Sou Jake. – cumprimentou o moreno e tentei sorrir, mais me pareceu mais uma careta.

- Oi Bella.

- Oi Mike. – depois dos cumprimentos, olhei para Jessica que suspirou e puxou Mike para um canto. Fiquei sozinha com o moreno.

- Então Bella, estuda em Brington.

- Sim.

- Legal.

- Sim. – ficamos nessa conversa monossilábica e constrangedora por alguns minutos até Jessica voltar toda sorrisos.

- Tivemos uma grande idéia. – falou animada e me preocupei.

- Serio?

- Yeah. Vamos a uma boate. – arregalei os olhos só de pensar na idéia. Mais o olhar mortal que Jessica me deu, me informou que eu não tinha opção a não ser ir.

Serio, eu queria o cinema agora.

Fomos para o carro de Mike, sentei atrás com o moreno que esqueci o nome e na frente Jessica e Mike. O caminho foi silencioso. Chegamos depois de alguns minutos.

A tal boate não era grande coisa, afinal o que Port. Angeles vai te oferecer, mais ainda sim tocava uma música animada. Assim que entramos fiquei olhando as luzes hipnóticas, e o lugar abarrotado de adolescentes.

- Já voltamos rapazes. – falou acenando para os garotos e agarrou meu braço e me puxou para o banheiro.

- Jess, aonde vamos?

- Dar uma ajeitada em você. – assim que entramos havia algumas garotas se arrumando, mais Jessica as ignorou e abriu sua bolsa de onde tirou um pano brilhante que não identifiquei.

- O que é isso?

- Sua saia.

- O que? – eu normalmente não era muito fã de saias, mais Jessica não parecia se importar muito com minha opinião, ela me empurrou para uma das cabines e me entregou a saia.

- Vista-se.

- Jess...

- Sem, -se que ainda quero dar um jeito em seu cabelo.

Bufei e tirei a calça jeans que usava vestindo a saia de tecido leve e fino que deixava muito a mostra as minhas coxas pro meu gosto. A puxei um pouco para baixo e sai da cabine e Jess olhou alegremente para mim.

- Muito bom. – me olhei no espelho e achei estranho, como já disse eu não era fã de saias. Mais sem importar o que eu pensava Jess, soltou meu cabelo que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, e o afofou e em seguida começou a me maquiar.

- Pronto. – falou depois de alguns minutos e me olhei no espelho, até que não estava tão mal, a saia combinava com minha blusa de manga cumprida azul, que era um pouco colada ao corpo e com um decote em v.

- Perfeita vamos.

- Assim?

- Não seja boba. Você está linda Bella.

Mesmo não concordando eu segui Jess, para fora do banheiro. Assim que voltamos ao ambiente animado, dei uma olhada em volta, reconheci muitos dos rostos da escola, e os rapazes deviam ser a maioria de Briwood.

Segui Jessica que ia em direção ao bar e vi os rapazes esperando por nos, vi o moreno, - que ainda não lembrava o nome – conversando com Mike, mais parou quando me viu e encarou minhas pernas.

Rolei os olhos e pedi uma coca para o cara do bar que sorriu para mim, me entregando rapidamente. Jess dançava no lugar e Mike a abraçou por trás rindo da sua animação.

O moreno continuava secando minhas pernas e bufei saindo dali. Pensei ter ouvido Jess, me chamar, mais preferi ignorar. E continuei meu caminho para qualquer lugar o mais longe possível.

Estava quase chegando na saída quando senti alguém segurar meu pulso e vi o cara mais bonito do mundo.

Ok devia ter mais bonitos que ele, mais eu não saiu muito então ele definitivamente era o mais bonito do mundo.

Ele sorriu com dentes brancos perfeitos, o cabelo numa mistura loiro acobreado, as bochechas altas, o queixo másculo, os lábios cheios. Definitivamente o mas bonito.

Quando os olhos verdes varreram meu corpo, eu não me senti nada incomodada, na verdade eu gostei de ter a atenção dele.

- Já vai? – sua voz rouca e sexy me fez ofegar e corei quando ele me puxou para mais perto colando seu corpo no meu.

- Eu... – serio me senti uma retardada sem conseguir falar, mais ele apenas sorriu.

- Venha, dance comigo antes de ir. – falou sorrindo e me puxou para a pista de dança, foi como um boneco sem me importar com nada que ele fizesse, assim que chegamos ao centro da pista ele colou seu corpo no meu, começando a nos mover no ritmo da musica.

Minhas mãos agarraram seus ombros largos e fortes e fiquei babando em seu rosto perfeito, ele sorria o tempo todo, com certeza pensando que eu era a garota mais idiota do mundo.

Mais honestamente, eu não estava me importando no momento.

Senti ele colar mais seu corpo no meu, e suas mãos que estavam em minha cintura, desceram um pouco, arregalei os olhos quando ele agarrou minha bunda e me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, senti seu membro pulsando em meu estomago.

Vi ele sorrir mais e abaixar o rosto bem próximo do meu. Beijou o canto da minha boca, e em seguida roçou os lábios em minha orelha sussurrando em seguida.

- Queria muito estar sozinho com você, boneca. – corei imaginando o que ele queria comigo e o ouvi rir baixinho.

Ele voltou a ficar com o rosto a centímetros do meu, e escovou seus lábios nos meus, fiz um biquinho esperando mais, mais senti ele ser afastado de mim.

Olhei confusa e vi o tal amigo do Mike, encarando meu cara perfeito com raiva.

- O que...?

- Bella, o que faz com ele? – pisquei confusa e olhei para meu cara perfeito que parecia irritado, mais quando me olhou piscou e se afastou do tal amigo do Mike e voltou para meu lado enlaçando minha cintura.

- Não é da sua conta Black. – falou irritado e o moreno bufou olhando pra mim.

- Não sabia que você era do tipo de garota, que ficava com Edward Cullen.

Meus coração falhou uma batida.

Cullen, Edward Cullen.

Oh merda!


	3. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Eu conheço seu tipo**

**Garoto você é perigoso**

**Yeah, você é aquele garoto (aquele garoto)**

**Eu seria estúpida em confiar**

**Mas apenas uma noite não poderia ser tão errada**

**Você me faz querer perder o controle**

- Não sabia que você era do tipo de garota, que ficava com Edward Cullen.

Meus coração falhou uma batida.

Cullen, Edward Cullen.

Oh merda!

- Tudo bem, boneca. – senti a respiração de Edward Cullen em meu ouvido e me afastei imediatamente dele.

- Sim. Eu... eu preciso ir.

- Oh, ok. – ele pareceu decepcionado e quis muito ficar, mais não seria mais uma das ficantes de Edward Cullen. Vi também que o amigo de Mike ficou todo felizinho.

Rolei os olhos e ignorando os dois, e sai o mais rápido dali. Teria que voltar para ver Jess, mais o moreno avisaria que fui embora, e iria pegar um taxi, nem morta ficar num carro com aquele idiota e Jess e seu namorado.

Já estava na porta quando senti uma mão quente em meu pulso, parei e olhei para o infeliz, do amigo de Mike.

- Espere.

- O que?

- Eu te levo pra casa.

- Não precisa. – me desvencilhei dele, e sai apressada da boate. O que ele pensava, só por que não vou com o Cullen, ia cair aos seus pés. Rolei os olhos e sai para o vento frio, merda, não peguei minhas roupas.

Minhas pernas tremeram um pouco e abracei meu corpo, não passava um taxi se quer e a rua estava bem vazia. Suspirei e comecei a andar para ver se esquentava e quem sabe um taxi aparecesse.

Já havia me distanciado um pouco da boate, e nada de taxi, até agora, há essa hora, não teria mais ônibus para Forks. Bufei dando meia volta, teria que voltar até a boate e pedir carona a Mike e Jess, e infelizmente o moreno, que ainda não lembrava o nome.

Já estava começando a andar, quando vi um carro passar em alta velocidade, continuei meu caminho, quando ouvi um barulho de pneus freando no asfalto, e virei para o olhar, e o carro voltava, esperei ele acelerar e partir, mais ele simplesmente parou a minha frente.

O carro prata, estava próxima e tremi de medo. Quem seria? E se fosse um tarado, pensei em correr, mais estava paralisada no lugar, o vidro escuro abriu e vi cabelos cor de cobre surgir para fora da janela e um Edward Cullen me olhar curioso.

- Perdida, boneca? – mordi o lábio e abracei meu corpo, estava nervosa, sabia que ele não iria me atacar, mais e se eu o atacasse.

- Não. Eu...? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e esperou eu continuar. Pigarreei. – Eu estava indo pra escola.

- A pé?

- Não, estava procurando um taxi. – falei irritada e ele riu e olhou em volta.

- Parece que não está com sorte. E já que não tem um taxi o que pretende fazer? – suspirei e evitei seu olhar.

- Vou voltar para a boate.

- Vai com o Black?

- Quem é Black? – ele riu.

- Jacob Black, o cara que nos atrapalhou. – corei ao lembrar que estava quase grudada no pescoço dele, e mordi o lábio.

- Há, é esse o nome dele. – ele riu de novo.

- Vamos entre. Eu também vou pra escola. – olhei em volta e o ouvi bufar.

- Eu não vou te agarrar, boneca.

- Eu sei. – me apressei a dizer, e o vi sorrindo e abriu a porta dó carona para mim, sem sair do carro.

- Entre. – engoli em seco e respirei fundo antes de entrar, me senti como a chapeuzinho vermelho, entrando na casa da vovó, só esperava sair de lá viva e que o caçador viesse me salvar.

Assim que a porta fechou olhei para Edward que sorria malicioso, e ofeguei. Talvez eu não quisesse que o caçador me salvasse. Merda, já estava pensando besteira.

Desviei os olhos do seu rosto e me preocupei com o cinto, ele ligou o carro, e rapidamente estávamos e movimento. Cruzei as mãos sobre o colo, e as fiquei encarando por algum tempo.

Ficar em um local fechado com ele, me trazia lembranças de como deixei ele me tocar.

Eu nem parecia eu mesma. Nunca havia namorado, nem beijado, e lá estava eu deixando ele me tocar, me abraçar, Deus nem queria me lembrar.

- Então, é Bella? – sua voz rouca soou e engoli em seco olhando de canto de olho para ele.

- Sim. – respondi baixinho, e quando nossos olhares se cruzarão desviei rapidamente.

- Está chateada comigo, boneca?

- Não. – murmurei ainda de cabeça baixa, e senti ele passando um dedo sobre as minhas mãos.

- Não é o que parece. Você ficou chateada, por como eu te toquei? – corei e neguei.

- Não... eu... – ouvi ele rir baixinho e seu dedo deslizou por minha coxa, que estava de fora, senti um calor entre as pernas e as apertei bem apertado.

- Você?

- Nada. – afastei sua mão, e fiquei olhando para a janela, ele dirigia rápido e a estrada era um borrão.

- Ok. Eu sou um cara paciente. – ele sussurrou e fingi não ter ouvido, ficamos em silencio o resto do caminho.

Meu corpo estava quente e queria que ele me tocasse de novo, mais era errado. Eu não iria ser mais uma das garotas que caiam aos pés de Edward Cullen.

Não, nem pensar.

Finalmente chegamos, Edward parou o carro em frente a Brington, e esperei ele destravar as portas, mais ele não se moveu.

Virei para ele para pedir que abrisse o carro, mais parei com a boca aberta, vi que ele me olhava serio, uma corrente elétrica nos envolvia e ofeguei, ele moveu sua mão para meu rosto, e seu polegar traçou meus lábios, sua mão deslizou para minha nuca, seus dedos roçando contra aminha pele, ele puxou meu rosto para perto dele.

Seus olhos fixos em meus lábios, acabei olhando para os seus, e ofeguei, quando lambeu os lábios, e sua respiração bateu contra meu rosto, fechei os olhos com força, em seguida senti seus lábios no canto da minha boca e se afastou sorrindo.

Olhei feio pra ele que sorriu mais e bufei dando as costas a ele e tentando abrir a porta que continuava fechada. Voltei a olhá-lo e o vi ainda sorrindo.

- Pode abrir o carro. – ele destravou as portas, já ia sair, quando senti sua mão em meu pulso, meu corpo todo pulsou com contato, e me esforcei para ser forte e olhei para ele.

- O que?

- Eu sou um cara paciente. Mais não teste meus limites, boneca. – pisquei e puxei o pulso para longe dele. Ele sorriu e não me impediu de sair do carro.

Corri para longe do carro, indo em direção a escola, assim que cheguei a porta, dei uma breve olhada para trás e o carro dele ainda estava ali. Suspirei e entrei rapidamente na escola.

[...]

- Isabella Marie Swan. – o grito me fez estremecer e me encolhi na cama.

- Mais que merda. – reclamei me levantando, e vi Jessica furiosa me olhando.

- O que deu em você. Sair daquele jeito. – suspirei e me levantei, já começando a pegar as minhas coisas, para tomar um banho.

- Jess, não enche. – ela me olhou chateada e suspirei me sentando. – Desculpa Jess. Mais eu não queria ficar mais.

- Tudo bem. Como veio pra escola?

- Taxi. – murmurei, nunca poderia dizer a Jessica, com quem vim, assim que contasse, ela deixaria de ser Jessica "Amiga" Stanley, e seria Jessica "Fofoqueira" Stanley.

- Oh. Ainda não entendo por que não veio com Jacob.

- Quem? – ela rolou os olhos.

- O amigo de Mike.

- Há, o nome dele é Jacob?

- Bella! – eu ri e comecei a arrumar minha cama. Enquanto ela voltava a falar. – Você não adivinha quem estava na boate.

- Quem? – perguntei distraidamente.

- Edward Cullen. – tremi ao ouvir seu nome e tentei fingir inocência.

- Mesmo? Você o viu? – ela bufou.

- Infelizmente não. Quando me contaram já estava perto da hora de irmos. E também me falaram que ele saiu cedo.

- Hummm. Que pena. – murmurei e corri para o banheiro. Nunca ninguém poderia saber do meu momento com Edward. Se pudesse até eu apagava da memória.

Fechei os olhos e lembrei do seu toque, suas mãos no meu corpo, o calor que subiu em minha pele e desceu se concentrando em um único ponto.

Merda! Eu nunca ia esquecer. E o pior eu não queria.

[...]

O resto do fim de semana passou tranqüilo. Nada mais de Edward Cullen para assombrar meus pensamentos. Segunda chegou fria como sempre.

Estava no refeitório quando lembrei que esqueci novamente o livro de historia. Bufei e sai da fila do almoço e corri para fora. Não estava com muita fome mesmo.

Enquanto caminhava para o prédio onde ficavam os dormitórios, dei uma rápida olhada para o colégio dos rapazes. Havia alguns garotos na escadaria como da outra vez. Mais nenhum de cabelos ruivos.

Bufei irritada comigo mesmo, e caminhei apressadamente em direção ao meu quarto. Subi as escadarias ao segundo andar e entrei em meu quarto mais parei imediatamente ao dar de cara com Edward Cullen deitado em minha cama.

- Mas...? – tranquei a porta rapidamente, eu poderia ser expulsa se o pegassem no meu quarto.

- Olá boneca. Estava te esperando.

- Você ta louco garoto. – fui em direção a ele, que levantou sorrindo.

- Sim, louco por você. – falou sorrindo malicioso e rolei os olhos.

- Sério que as garotas caem nessa cantada brega. – falei de braços cruzados e ele riu. E para minha surpresa puxou meu corpo de encontro ao dele.

- Algumas. E você Bella, cai na minha? – falou com o rosto bem perto do meu e pisquei confusa.

- Eu...? – ele sorriu e aproximou o rosto do meu, fechei os olhos pensando que ele ia me beijar, mais senti seus lábios em meu pescoço, sua língua deslizando por minha pele.

- Você? – ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço e mordiscou em seguida. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas e senti ele me abraçar forte, sua boca continuou trilhando um caminho pelo meu pescoço e subiu para meu queixo e minhas bochechas.

Abri os olhos e vi os seus me encarem intensamente. Ofeguei e seu rosto se aproximou mais do meu, a boca linda dele sorrindo maliciosa conforme ele se aproxima mais, até seus lábios tocarem os meus.

Assustada, deixei ele fazer todo o trabalho, sua boca macia sobre a minha, os lábios macios se movendo contra os meus, a língua tocou gentilmente meu lábio superior, e em seguida o inferior, ele mordiscou meu lábio inferior e gemi entreabrindo os lábios, sua língua forçou passagem, e abri timidamente, sentindo sua língua invadir minha boca, ele parecia estar por todo lado, seus lábios, língua, dentes e mãos, sem pensar agarrei seu pescoço.

Meu corpo todo ardia pelo dele e senti ele nos mover e meu corpo cair contra a cama, seu corpo ficou sobre o meu e abri as pernas, e ele ficou entre elas, seu membro excitado roçou em mim e ofeguei separando nossos lábios imediatamente.

- Desculpe boneca. – ele beijou o canto da minha boca e saiu de cima de mim.

Continuei deitada sem saber o que fazer. Eu deixei ele me tocar de novo. Eu era uma pervertida. Tampei o rosto com as mãos sentindo meu rosto em chama, e logo senti um peso sobre meu corpo, afastei as mãos e ofeguei ao vê-lo tão perto.

- O que foi?

- Er... – ele riu e roçou o nariz no meu.

- Você é sempre monossilábica, ou eu causo esse efeito em você? – corei e o empurrei de cima de mim.

- Idiota. – ele riu e sentou na beirada da cama.

- Ok, eu sei quando não sou querido. – ele se afastou indo para a porta e levantei rapidamente. Antes de sair ele se virou para me olhar.

- O que?

- Adorei nosso encontro. Podemos repetir outro dia?

- Nem pensar. – falei rapidamente e vi ele arquear uma sobrancelha, e em vez de sair ele voltou caminhando até mim. Dei um passo pra trás e ele sorriu vindo em minha direção, continuei recuando até minhas costas baterem na parede e ele colou seu corpo no meu.

- O que foi boneca? – eu respirei fundo e encarei seus olhos verdes, engoli em seco e baixei o rosto.

- Eu... Eu não sou mais uma.

- Mais uma? – falou confuso e levantei o rosto vermelha.

- Sim, não vou ser mais uma pra sua coleção. – ele riu alto e passou as mãos pelos meus braços, em seguida levou meus braços para o alto da minha cabeça, e colou seu corpo ao meu.

- E quem disse que eu quero que você seja mais uma?

- Eu conheço sua reputação. – ele riu e ficou bem próximo de mim.

- Mesmo? – assenti e ele mais perto a boca quase colada a minha mais se afastou. – Eu conheço seu tipo Bella? – o olhei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- É mesmo? – ele riu e voltou a ficar bem perto.

- Você é a típica garotinha do papai.

- Eu...?

- Não, não tente negar. Mais não se preocupe, eu vou balançar o seu mundo boneca. – ele sorriu e piscou me soltando, e saiu rapidamente do quarto.

Olhei para a porta fechada e acabei sorrindo.

Deus, ele já estava balançando meu mundo. Eu já estava literalmente de ponta cabeça.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Eu conheço seu tipo**

**Garoto você é perigoso**

**Yeah, você é aquele garoto (aquele garoto)**

**Eu seria estúpida em confiar**

**Mas apenas uma noite não poderia ser tão errada**

**Você me faz querer perder o controle**

- Você ouviu o ultimo boato sobre Edward Cullen? – ouvi a voz de Jessica e minha respiração falhou. Eu não ouvi falar de Edward desde que ele saiu do meu quarto, e agora lá estava Jessica me lembrando do que eu estava tentando esquecer.

- Não. – sussurrou uma garota atrás de mim.

- Ele foi pego nos corredores aqui da escola. – falou animada e vi a garota ofegar.

Acredite eu estava pior que ela. Será que perceberam que era do meu quarto que ele estava saindo?

- OMG! E o que aconteceu?

- Nada. Afinal ele é filho do dono. Deve só ter ficado de castigo.

- Mais no quarto de quem ele estava? – meu coração parou por um minuto.

- Ninguém sabe. – meu coração voltou a bater e suspirei aliviada. – Mais imagine o que eles estavam fazendo. – as duas riram e rolei os olhos.

O resto das aulas passou rapidamente, Jessica espalhou a fofoca sobre Edward pelos quatro cantos da escola. Todos sabiam que ele esteve andando pelos corredores. E o pior estavam especulando no quarto de quem era.

Estava no refeitório durante o almoço e a mesa que normalmente dividia com Jessica estava lotada de garotas. Todas falaram ao mesmo tempo, e o assunto ainda era o mesmo. No quarto de quem Edward estava. Tentei ignorá-las até que meu nome foi dito em voz alta.

- Que tal Bella. – levantei o rosto e vi uma garota morena me encarando e reconheci Ângela, ela era legal tínhamos algumas aulas juntas.

- Nem em sonho. – ouvi Jessica falando e as encarei confusa.

- O que?

- Perguntávamos se Edward teria estado no seu quarto. – falou Ângela e ouvi Jessica dar um riso.

- Já disse, nem em sonho. Bella não faz o tipo de Edward Cullen.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – falei brava, não que eu quisesse ficar com ele. Por que eu não queria. Mais por que eu não era o tipo dele?

- Bella, fala serio, você a garotinha do papai. – ela falou com deboche e as outras meninas riram.

- Não sou não. – falei me levantando. Edward havia dito a mesma coisa. Ok eu era mesmo, mais isso não quer dizer que eu não possa conquistar Edward Cullen se eu quisesse.

Peguei meus cadernos e sai furiosa do refeitório. Como se eu não pudesse conquistar Edward. Ele corre atrás de mim meu bem. Tive vontade de esfregar na cara dela.

Como se ela acreditasse, era bem capaz de rir na minha cara. Bufei e fui para meu quarto, não estava afim de assistir as aulas. Ou olhar para cara de Jessica, era bem capaz de eu socá-la.

Caminhei apressadamente para o prédio e subi rapidamente as escadas. Não demorei a chegar no meu andar. Assim que abri a porta do meu quarto, não pude acreditar na cara de pau dele.

- O que faz aqui? – Edward estava deitado em minha cama fumando um cigarro, ele sorriu pra mim.

- Vim te ver, boneca. – bufei e fechei a porta com chave.

- Achei que estivesse de castigo.

- Eu? Por que? – rolei os olhos e fui até uma poltrona que tinha ao lado da minha cama.

- Por estar andando nos corredores ontem.

- Como sabe que fui pego? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e rolei os olhos me sentando mais confortável.

- Jessica fofoqueira Stanley. – falei simplesmente e ele me olhou confuso.

- Quem é essa?

- Nem queira saber. Na verdade é melhor você ir, se ela te ver aqui a escola inteira vai estar sabendo amanhã.

- E isso te incomoda boneca? – perguntou sorrindo e suspirei.

- Na verdade hoje não. – cruzei meus braços e vi ele levantando e apagando o cigarro em um copo. Ele veio até mim e me puxou para ficar de pé, depois sentou e me puxou para seu colo.

- O que houve boneca?

- Nada. – ele abraçou meu corpo e passou o nariz em meu pescoço. Suspirei sem sentir e o ouvi sorrir enquanto dava beijos por toda a minha pele.

- Vamos me conte. – sussurrou em meu ouvido e mordiscou o lóbulo.

- Jess... – não consegui falar quando senti sua língua atrás da minha orelha.

- Continue.

- Está meio difícil. – falei rouca, pois a mão dele estava em minha coxa agora, seus dedos subiam por dentro da minha saia e suspirei. – Edward...

- Hmmm?

- O que você está fazendo? – ele riu e tirou a mão.

- Desculpe boneca. Continue. – ele só tocava meu joelho, mais sua boca continuava em minha pele, agora em meu ombro. Suspirei e falei de uma vez.

- Jessica disse que você nunca olharia pra mim.

- Eu estou fazendo mais que olhar.

- Exatamente. Tipo como se eu não fosse capaz de atrair um homem. Ainda mais você. – ele sorriu e segurou meu queixo.

- Não ligue pra ela boneca, você me atrai e muito. – estreitei os olhos pra ele.

- Por que você me chama de boneca? – ele sorriu e acariciou a minha bochecha.

- Por que você parece uma boneca. Essa pele macia e branca como porcelana, seus lábios rosados o pequeno nariz arrebitado, e seus lindos cabelos. Uma linda boneca.

- Você é meio vesgo, mais obrigada. – ele riu.

- Não se preocupe boneca. Nos dois sabemos que eu estou doido por você. – ele piscou e me ajeitou melhor em seu colo.

- Serio? – perguntei corada e ele sorriu escovando seus lábios contra os meus.

- Muito. – ele beijou o canto da minha boca e voltou a descer os lábios por meu pescoço, sem perceber acabei abraçando seu pescoço, se suas mãos começaram a subir por meu corpo, tocando as laterais dos meus seios.

Fechei os olhos e senti suas mãos puxando a minha camisa de dentro da saia e entrando por baixo, seus dedos roçaram minha barriga e me movi sobre seu colo.

Senti algo pressionado minha bunda, mais ignorei, seus dedos em mim estavam tão bons. Gemi baixinho sentindo ele tocando meus seios sobre o sutiã e provocando meus mamilos.

- Deixa eu ver seus seios? – ele sussurrou contra meu ouvido e assenti. Ele sorriu e começou a desabotoar minha camisa.

Suas mãos afastaram a camisa e ofeguei quando senti minha pele semi-nua, ele passou as mãos em meus braços e subiu tocando meu pescoço com a mão aberta, depois desceu por meu colo e acariciou meu seio.

A outra mão estava em minhas costas soltando o feixe, ele sorriu e tirou meu sutiã, passou as pontas dos dedos pelos mamilos e fechei os olhos em êxtase. Ele sorriu e beijou meu colo, a boca no vale entre os seios, rebolei em seu colo e a pressão em minha bunda se tornou maior, gemi e me movi de novo.

Dessa vez ele gemeu e beijou meu mamilo e o chupou. Senti minhas pernas tremulas, e se não estivesse em seu colo teria caído.

Edward continuou com a boca em meus seios e a mão em minha coxa, voltando a entrar por baixo da saia, dessa vez não falei nada, na verdade eu não pensava muito quando ele me tocava.

Rebolei novamente sobre seu colo, já percebendo que o que estava me cutucando era seu membro. Gemi baixinho e agarrei seus cabelos.

- Bella. – parei imediatamente de me mexer ao ouvir a voz de Jessica. Mais Edward continuava me beijando os seios, bati em sua cabeça e ele começou a resmungar, mais tampei sua boca.

- O que é?

- Você está bem? – ela falou tentando abri e suspirei aliviada, ainda bem que tranquei.

- Sim. O que você quer?

- A professora mandou ver se estava bem. – bufei e tentei levantar do colo de Edward mais ele não deixou.

- Diga, que só estou enjoada e com um pouco de febre.

- Você ainda está chateada?

- Não. – falei rapidamente e vi Edward me olhar, rolei os olhos pra ele e senti sua mão voltar a entrar mais na minha saia e alisar o interior das minhas coxas.

- Tem certeza. – reprimi um gemido e tentei bater nele, mais ele segurou meus pulsos com uma das mãos, e tocou meu sexo com os dedos. Olhei feio pra ele que sorria.

Sim. Só quero ficar um pouco sozinha. – ela tentou abrir a porta mais uma vez e acabei gemendo ao senti ele afastar minha calçinha e passar um dedo em minhas dobras. – Oh...

- O que?

- Nada.

- Ok estou indo. Se precisar de mim me ligue. – Edward pressionou meu clitóris e tremi.

- Hummm. – ouvi os passos dela se afastar e olhei feio pra ele. – Edward... – ele sorriu e antes que eu falasse me beijou.

Gemi contra seus lábios e sua língua invadiu minha boca, se enroscando com a minha, suas mãos soltaram as minhas e as coloquei em volta de seu pescoço, seus dedos ainda tocando minha intimidade, e ofeguei contra seus lábios.

Afastei minha boca da dele, sentindo meu sexo pulsar e ele voltou a beijar meus seios. Isso estava tão bom. Rebolei sobre seu colo e seu membro se esfregava em minha bunda.

Deus, eu estava pegando fogo, senti seus dedos em meu núcleo entrando e saindo, enquanto seu polegar roçava meu clitóris. Meu corpo se movia sem minha permissão, indo de encontro aos seus dedos.

Não demorou muito para meu corpo todo entrar em combustão quando ele começou a mamar em meus seios, sem nunca deixar de me tocar.

Meu baixo ventre se contraiu e meu sexo pulsou prendendo os dedos de Edward. Meu corpo ficou mole e cai sobre ele ofegante, senti ele tirar os dedos e me encarar com um sorriso safado.

- Seu primeiro orgasmo boneca? – perguntou sorrindo e corei. Ele riu e lambeu os dedos que antes estavam dentro de mim. – Que delicia. Espero te fazer ter muito outros.

Fiquei em silencio me sentindo envergonhada e ele afagou o meu rosto. E beijou de leve os meus lábios.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – falei rapidamente e ele suspirou e segurou meu queixo.

- Vamos fale. – encarei seus olhos verdes um pouco constrangida.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – ele sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Eu gostei de você na boate.

- Mais vale a pena vir até aqui só pra isso. – ele sorriu e tocou meus seios nus.

- Com certeza. – bufei e dei um tapa em sua mão e cruzei os braços.

- Edward. – ele rolou os olhos.

- Estamos só nos divertindo Bella. – me senti triste por ele dizer isso. Eu não passava de mais uma pra sua lista interminável.

- Talvez eu não queira só me divertir. – bufei e me levantei do seu colo e coloquei minha camisa fechando os botões de qualquer jeito.

- Boneca...

- Não, não, nada de boneca. Vá embora Edward. – o fiz levantar e comecei a empurrá-lo para fora.

- Bella... – ele começou e me senti triste mais eu não seria mais uma, nem pensar.

- Não. Vá se divertir com outra. E por favor, não volte mais. – falei seria e ele me encarou por alguns segundos.

Não deixei ele falar mais, abri a porta e o empurrei pra fora a fechando em seguida. Recostei na porta sentindo meu peito se apertar.

Recostei na porta suspirando pesadamente. Eu não iria ser mais uma na listinha de Edward Cullen. Mesmo eu querendo muito repetir o que acabamos de fazer.

Meu corpo estava ardendo por um contato maior, mais não iria sucumbir ao charme de Edward.

Eu esperava que não.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem más**

**Eu estava no canto com minhas cinco melhores amigas**

**Eu ouvi que você era problema mas eu não pude resistir**

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem más**

Uma semana.

Uma semana sem qualquer sinal dele. Não que eu quisesse vê-lo claro. Mais ainda sim me magoou que ele tivesse desistido tão rápido.

Era sexta a tarde e minha ultima aula havia sido vaga, caminhei pelo jardim da escola. Somente um muro separava do lado do colégio dos rapazes.

Mais tentei não pensar nisso. Não ia adiantar de nada.

No fundo Jessica tinha razão. Garotas como eu, não atraem os Edward Cullen's da vida.

Sentei em um banco e abri o meu livro, eu sempre vinha aqui quando queria me distrair, e sempre com um livro na mão. Estava folheando minha copia de Orgulho e Preconceito, quando ouvi um barulho.

Fiquei em pé rapidamente, estava assustada, mais meu medo se foi quando de trás dos arbustos apareceu o amigo do namorado da Jessica.

- Oi. – ele cumprimentou animado e sorri e voltei a sentar.

- Olá. O que faz aqui? – perguntei um pouco cautelosa.

- EU te vi lendo, e pensei em te dar um oi.

- Oh. Ok. – ele sorriu e veio para o banco e sentou ao meu lado. Tentei ignorá-lo e voltei para meu livro. Olhava de esguelha pra ele e via que ele me olhava.

- O que? – falei fechando o livro e ele me abaixou o rosto envergonhado, na certa por estar me olhando. Passou a mão na nuca e sorriu.

- Estava só te admirando. – rolei os olhos e me levantei.

- Ok. Eu tenho que ir. – já estava indo para longe, mais sua mão me impediu segurando meu pulso.

- Não pode ficar mais? – tirei meu pulso de sua mão e abracei meu livro contra o peito.

- Não. – resmunguei e ele bufou ficando de pé.

- É por causa do Cullen?

- O que?

- Eu vi você caidinha por ele.

- Eu não... – tentei negar, mais ele me impediu.

- Não minta eu vi. – ele sorriu debochado. – Mas se fosse você não teria esperanças. Essa semana vi Cullen com cinco garotas diferentes.

Meu peito se apertou e sai correndo. Eu era uma idiota mesmo, ficar pensando nele, quando ele nem liga pra minha existência.

Subi as escadas correndo e quando cheguei ao quarto ouvi vozes atrás da porta. Afastei as lagrimas secando o rosto rapidamente, e ainda abraçada ao meu livro, entrei no quarto.

As conversas param e vi cinco pares de olhos me encararam e corei de leve, e fui para minha cama. Vi Jessica suspirando e trocando um olhar com Ângela. Ambas estavam arrumadas com calças jeans coladas e blusas decotas de cores vibrantes.

Reparei nas outras garotas que estavam arrumadas com roupas provocantes, eu nãos as conhecia muito bem, mais fazia aulas com todas.

- Bella, quer ir conosco a Port. Angeles?

- Aonde vocês vão?

- Uma boate. – falou Lauren Malory que penteava os cabelos loiro castanho enquanto se olhava em um espelho pequeno, fazíamos inglês juntas. Ela não era chata, mais era muito patricinha.

- Vai ser divertido. – emendou Ângela com um sorriso.

- Eu não tenho roupa. – dei a primeira desculpa e Alice Brandon que fazia física comigo sorriu animada. Ela era muito divertida, pequena com cabelos escuros e curtos e feições miúdas, não éramos grandes amigas, mas gostava dela.

- Isso não é problema. – ela correu para a cama de Jessica que estava cheia de roupas e começou a procurar algo.

- Lá vai ela de novo. – murmurou Rosalie Hale, seus lindos cachos loiros caindo pelas costas, os olhos azuis rolara, e ela sentou na beirada da cama. Com sua beleza estonteante, ainda sim ela não era metida, era bem legal e cheia de opinião.

Esperei enquanto Alice pegava varias roupas e jogava todas em cima de mim. Olhei surpresa para as roupas e a outra menina riu. Era ruiva e alta, cabelos cacheados compridos e lindos olhos verdes.

- Alice. Vai matar a menina.

- Desculpa. – Alice sorriu e ri.

- Tudo bem. – ela saltitou e me levantou já me empurrando para o banheiro.

- Tome banho mais não molhe o cabelo, e vista a roupa e sem reclamar. – nem me deu chance de protestar me empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta.

Olhei para as roupas temerosas, mais resolvi me arrumar. Afinal talvez eu precisasse disso. Sair com garotas para esquecer Edward totalmente.

Tomei um banho rápido e vesti o pedaço de pano que Alice me deu. Era uma saia curta jeans e um tope preto e por cima coloquei uma blusa colada branca quase transparente.

Suspirei e sai do banheiro corada. Alice sorriu e me pegou e começou a arrumar meu cabelo, penteando e as meninas tagarelavam sobre como seria a noite das garotas.

Pelo jeito elas dispensaram os namorados pra se divertirem.

Todas ali namoravam, com exceção de eu e Ângela, e Victoria, que diziam que ficava com todos. As outras namoravam rapazes do colégio de garotos.

- Prontinho. – falou Alice e me olhei no espelho assustada, meu cabelo estava brilhante e com cachos nas pontas, sorri para Alice e ela riu e me entregou um brilho labial com gosto de morango.

- Então vamos? – falou Rosalie se levantando e as acompanhei. Alice me entregou botas. E vesti e saímos rapidamente.

Algumas tinham carro, mais fomos todas no conversível vermelho de Rose. Ligaram o radio e cantaram animadas. Parecia que a noite seria divertida. Então iria aproveitar.

[...]

- Uma coca. – pedi ao barman que sorriu pra mim, rolei os olhos e paguei a latinha bebendo um longo gole. Estava com sede. Eu as meninas estavam realmente nos divertindo.

Acabei dando muito bem com Alice e Rose, elas eram ótimas e muito divertidas. Olhei para a pista onde varias pessoas dançavam, e elas ainda estavam lá dançando.

Sorri e terminei a minha coca, e fui em direção a elas. Antes que eu alcançasse a pista alguém agarrou meu pulso e quando olhei para o idiota dei de cara com Edward Cullen. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e corei quando seus olhos encontraram os meus.

- Olá boneca.

- Oi. – falei baixinho, ele sorriu seu sorriso torto perfeito, seu polegar roçava em meu pulso e pensar algo coerente estava praticamente impossível.

- Se divertindo? – ele se aproximou de mim e pisquei confusa, mais assenti rapidamente. – Ainda está brava? – dei de ombros e ele suspirou. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos e se aproximou mais de mim, nossos corpos estavam colados e um arrepio correu pelo meu corpo.

- Eu vi você com suas amigas.

- Viu?

- Oh sim. Estava louco para falar com você, boneca. – mordi o lábio, abaixando os olhos e senti seus dedos em meu queixo levantando o meu rosto. Nossos olhos se encontraram. – Dança comigo? – mastiguei meu lábio pensando na ultima vez que dançamos. Ouvi sua risada rouca.

- Prometo me comportar.

- Ok. – sussurrei e ele segurou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos. A musica agitava mudou bem na hora que pisamos na pista, e vários casais dançavam.

Ele me abraçou e suspirei ao tê-lo tão perto. Não Isabella, pare. É só uma dança e chega. Lembra do que aquele moleque disse. Caramba qual era o nome dele mesmo?

- O que está pensando?

- Hummm? – olhei confusa pra ele que sorria.

- Sei que está pensando em algo. E não parece nada bom. – bufei e o encarei.

- Sua semana foi agitada? – ele estreitou os olhos.

- Como assim?

- Muitas bonecas? – ele riu e negou.

- Só você é minha boneca. – rolei os olhos.

- Sei.

- Não acredita em mim?

- Nem um pouco. – ele bufou e me colou mais a ele. Suas mãos começaram a descer pelo meu corpo e tocaram minha bunda.

- Hey, você disse que ia se comportar. – resmunguei e ele riu e me roçou contra seu quadril. Gemi e fechei os olhos. Senti seus lábios em meu pescoço e agarrei seus ombros largos.

- Quero você, boneca. – suspirei ao senti-lo mordiscando minha orelha e ele sorriu e começou a nos mover enquanto dançávamos, ou nos agarrávamos melhor dizendo.

Senti seus lábios deslizando por meu rosto, chegando ao meu queixo e mordiscando. Suas mãos apertaram minha bunda e abri os olhos surpresa, e percebi que estávamos em um canto escuro, as costas dele contra a parede e meu corpo colado no dele.

- Edward... – chamei baixo, mas, mais pareceu um gemido, ele sorriu e atacou meus lábios. Meu corpo desfaleceu e agarrei seus cabelos o beijando com força.

Sua língua deslizou em minha boca, sugando minha língua e enrolando com a dele, imitei seus movimentos, e nos éramos uma confusão de lábios e línguas.

Suas mãos corriam afoitas por meu corpo, uma permanecendo na minha bunda e a outra entrando pela minha blusa.

Joguei a cabeça para trás afastando meus lábios dos dele, quando senti seu polegar roçar meu mamilo. Suspirei de prazer e apertei seus ombros.

Num impulso comecei a descer as mãos por seu corpo, tateando seu peito, descendo por sua barriga, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem contra meus toques.

Ouvi um barulho e abri os olhos ele jogou a cabeça para trás a batendo contra a parede. Sorri e me aproximei e beijei seu pescoço, ele suspirou e voltou a apertar minha bunda.

Rocei meu corpo contra o dele, e ambos gememos. Minhas mãos continuaram descendo por seu corpo, toquei sobre sua calça e senti o calor que irradiava dali, apertei de leve sentindo seu membro sobre minha mão.

- Bella... – ele gemeu apertando os dentes e me sentindo mais confiante do que imaginava que era, o beijei. Ele afastou as mãos de mim, e o vi as descendo para sua calça, afastou minha mão e abriu tirando seu membro pra fora.

O encarei chocada e ele sorriu, enquanto acariciava seu membro muito grande. Havia um liquido esbranquiçado na ponta e ele roçou o polegar e espalhou sobre seu membro, sua mão deslizando pelo comprimento, de cima a baixo. Engoli em seco e quando meus olhos encontraram os dele, ofeguei. Ele se aproximou e lambeu meu pescoço.

- Me faz um carinho, boneca. – murmurou contra minha pele, lambi os lábios, me sentindo muito excitada, pois na verdade eu queria muito tocá-lo.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e sorrindo safado, soltou minha bunda e segurou minha mão e a levou ao seu membro, com os dedos trêmulos peguei nele, o senti pulsar contra minha mão.

Edward moveu minha mão, e com a sua sobre a minha começou a me ensinar como tocá-lo. Sentia minha calçinha úmida, meu corpo em chamas enquanto ele continuava me fazendo tocá-lo.

Sua mão se afastou da minha e continuei segurando firmemente, minha mão subindo e descendo, ele gemia em meu ouvido, enquanto beijava e mordiscava minha orelha e pescoço. Sua mão voltou para minha bunda e a outra foi para o meio das minhas pernas, seus dedos passeando por meu sexo sobre a calçinha.

Paralisei, ao senti-lo afastar a calçinha e espalmar meu sexo, seu polegar roçava meu clitóris e gemi encostando a testa em seu ombro.

- Não pare. – ele pediu rouco e tinha esquecido onde minha mão estava, voltei a acariciá-lo, e ele gemeu e deslizou um dedo em meu calor.

- OH. – quase gritei e ele sorriu e me beijou, seus dedos se moviam em sincronia dentro de mim, seus polegar pressionando meu clitóris, e seu dedo meu bolinando. Ele acrescentou mais um e minhas pernas ficaram bambas.

- Hmmm. – gemi contra sua boca, meus quadris se moviam contra sua mão e meu centro pulsava, não demorou muito para meu corpo tremer e um calor se concentrou em meu centro, e o senti pulsar e apertar os dedos dele, e em seguida um prazer me envolver e cai molemente.

Deixei de tocar seu membro e lambi os dedos que estavam úmidos do seu pré gozo. Ele estreitou os olhos e continuou acariciando meu centro languidamente.

- Continue boneca. – ele pediu e neguei. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri mordendo o lábio.

- Desculpa gato, mais eu vou ficar devendo. – beijei de leve seus lábios e sai rapidamente dali.

Antes que eu caísse, pois minhas pernas pareciam gelatina.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem más**

**Você estava no canto com suas cinco melhores amigas**

**Você ouviu que eu era problema mas você não pode resistir**

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem más**

**Pov. Edward**

Eu conhecia o tipo.

A filhinha do papai. Sorri olhando a saia comportada e a blusa bem fechada. Os cabelos cor mogno presos em uma trança. A pele pálida, e as bochechas rosadas pelo sol.

Joguei o resto do cigarro no chão e pisei ainda olhando para ela.

- Você nunca conseguiria essa. – brincou um dos garotos olhando na mesma direção que eu e sorri.

- Se eu quisesse, eu garanto que conseguiria.

- E por que não quer? – dei uma breve olhada para ele e rolei os olhos. Era certinha demais para meu gosto. Mais me calei o ignorando.

Voltei minha atenção a ela e sorri. De fato seria divertido, se somente uma noite eu a fizesse perder o controle, duvidava que ela seria a mesma. Não seria a primeira que eu faria de uma boa garota ficar má.

Só não fazia idéia de como eu estava certo.

E que teria que enfrentar as conseqüências dos meus atos.

Ela nunca mais seria a mesma, e duvidava que eu seria o mesmo.

Minhas palavras nunca pareciam tão verdadeiras. E agora vendo ela se afastar me deixando literalmente "na mão", me fez sentir um idiota.

E o pior eu realmente gostava de Bella. Lógico que eu só queria fodê-la sem sentido. Meu desejo por ela somente aumentava. A semana que fiquei longe dela, realmente havia sido uma merda. Mais eu realmente pensei que se me afastasse como ela queria, ela sentiria falta do que eu havia despertado nela.

Lógico que eu não esperava essa reviravolta.

Sorri enquanto me ajeitava e comecei a relevar se valia a pena levar Bella ao limite. Levá-la para minha cama.

Talvez eu não conseguisse lidar com as conseqüências depois. Meu pau doeu desconfortavelmente no jeans.

Sim valia muito a pena.

**Pov. Bella**

Deus!

Eu fiz aquilo. Eu realmente fiz aquilo?

Minhas pernas estavam bambas, parecia gelatina, enquanto caminhava, ou melhor, praticamente corria para o banheiro.

Assim que entrei joguei uma água no rosto. PQP! Eu havia acabado de gozar e masturbar Edward. Em plena a boate. E o melhor eu não terminei com ele.

Tampei o rosto com as mãos respirando fundo.

Essa nem parecia eu. Mais ainda sim, foi libertador. A cara dele quando eu o deixei literalmente "na mão", foi impagável.

Sim, Edward Cullen. Isabella Swan sabe ser má.

Ri dos meus pensamentos idiotas e voltei a lavar o rosto.

Quando levantei quase enfartei, ao ver Alice me olhando através do espelho.

- Jesus Alice, quase me mata do coração. – ela riu e me olhou desconfiada.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim. Muito bem na verdade. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mais a ignorei começando a secar meu rosto.

- Bella, eu... – ela parou e mordia o lábio ansiosa.

- O que? – me virei para ela, e esperei ela falar, vi hesitação em seus olhos, ela respirou fundo e falou.

- Eu pensei ter visto você com Edward. – arfei e neguei.

- Não... – ela suspirou.

- Bom, se ele te incomodar me avise. – franzi as sobrancelhas e ela sorriu.

- Meu namorado é do grupo de Edward.

- Oh... – assenti e suspirei. – Não se preocupe Alice, eu não faço o tipo de Edward. – falei tristemente e comecei a sair do banheiro.

Vi ela me olhar desconfiada mais me seguir assim mesmo. Já estávamos chegando à mesa onde as outras meninas estavam, mais parei ao ver quem estava sentado com elas.

Bufei e dei meia volta, mais parei de novo ao ver quem me encarava do outro lado da pista.

Então era isso, ou ia até Edward, ou até o amigo da Jessica que ainda não sei o nome. Mordi o lábio em uma luta interior e senti a mão de Alice em meu ombro.

- O que foi Bella. – olhei pra ela.

- Não sei pra onde ir. – admiti e a vi me olhar confusa.

- Como assim. Vamos pra mesa.

- Mais aquele cara estranho está lá.

- Que cara?

- Na nossa mesa. – ela olhou sobre meu ombro e riu.

- Jacob?

- Quem é Jacob? – ela rolou os olhos e começou a me puxar em direção a mesa, dei uma rápida olhada para Edward e ele me encarava, desviei rapidamente o olhar e voltei a seguir Alice, ou melhor, ser arrastada por Alice. Assim que chegamos o cara levantou rapidamente.

- Hey Bella. – tentei sorrir e acenei.

- Oi Jacó. – Alice me deu uma cotovelada e resmunguei olhando feio pra ela. – O que?

- É Jacob. – ele murmurou e corei.

- Oh. Desculpe. – tentei sorrir e olhei para as meninas que tentavam esconder a risada. Rolei os olhos. – Então... Eu já vou. – falei apressadamente e corri para longe delas.

Sai apresada para a rua e novamente estava vazia. Mais que inferno cadê os taxis dessa cidade.

Bufei e sai caminhando, talvez aparecesse algum. Já estava andando a alguns minutos quando um carro passou mais parou bruscamente. Bufei quando reconheci o carro.

- Quer um carona, boneca? – olhei para a rua vazia, e voltei a olhar para o carro dele e bufei já entrando.

- Nem uma palavra. – ele riu e dirigiu rapidamente pelas ruas. Coloquei o cinto e fiquei olhando através da janela.

Não falamos boa parte do caminho. O que agradeci, na verdade eu estava evitando olhá-lo. Assim que entrei no carro me lembrei do que fiz. Aquilo era tão não eu. Mais Edward me levava ao limite.

Suspirei ainda olhando pela janela. Já podia ver as escolas não muito longe e me preparei para correr. Sim eu era covarde. Já me preparava para pular do carro, mesmo que ainda em movimento, de repente as portas travaram e olhei para Edward.

Merda! Ele lê mentes agora?

Fiquei quietinha no meu lugar e esperei ele parar o carro. Quando o carro estava totalmente parado fiquei olhando pela janela, esperando ele destravar o carro. Mais um silêncio começou a nos envolver e olhei pra ele que sorria.

- Não vai abrir?

- Não.

- Edward... – comecei mais ele se aproximou mais e fui com o corpo para trás, minhas costas colando a porta do carro.

- Bella, Bella... – ele sorriu se aproximando mais e engoli em seco, ele segurou uma mecha do meu cabelo e enrolou entre os dedos. – Você sabe que foi uma garota muito malvada, não sabe?

- Eu? – ele riu e levou a mecha até os lábios.

- Sim, você mesma minha boneca. Deixando o pobre Edward aqui na mão. – eu acabei sorrindo, mais parei ao ver ele me olhar intensamente.

- Eu... – não conseguia encontrar as palavras, era fácil ser má quando estávamos na boate. Mais agora, aqui sozinha com ele. Engoli em seco e vi ele sorrir perversamente.

- Acho que eu devia te aplicar um castigo, boneca.

- Ca – castigo? – ele sorriu mais e cheirou a minha mecha, depois colocou a trás da minha orelha.

- Sim. A senhorita merece um castigo, sabe pra aprender a não deixar mais os outros na mão. – ele estreitou os olhos pra mim e corei. Ele sorriu e se aproximou mais de mim.

Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta, seu hálito doce veio em direção ao meu rosto e fechei os olhos. Senti seu corpo colado ao meu e sua boca roçar em meu rosto, seus lábios passeando por minha bochecha, subindo para minha testa, e descendo para meus olhos e nariz, voltando para as bochechas. Ele evitou a minha boca, e gemi e agarrei seus cabelos puxando sua boca para a minha.

Ele me beijou com urgência, suas mãos se infiltrando em meu cabelo, as minhas agarrando seu pescoço. A língua penetrou com urgência em mina boca, se enroscando com a minha. Uma de suas mãos deixou meu cabelo, e começou a descer pelo meu corpo, tocou meu seio sobre a roupa e arfei. Afastei meus lábios dos dele ofegante e ele sorria.

- Ah minha boneca, sentiu saudades. – o empurrei. E ele riu. – Você está muito arredia. Seu castigo vai ter que ser duplo.

- Chega de brincadeirinhas Edward. Abre a porta. – murmurei irritada comigo mesmo e ele me puxou me fazendo encará-lo.

- Por que está bravinha? Eu que fui deixado na mão.

- Por mim. Aposto que a semana toda você se divertiu muito.

- Do que está falando. – corei ao perceber que falei besteira. O que me importava o que Edward fazia.

- Nada.

- Isabella. – ele falou serio.

- O Jacó falou que você Esteve com garotas a semana toda. – falei tudo de uma vez e ele pareceu confuso.

- Quem e Jacó?

- Aquele cara grudento. – resmunguei e ele riu.

- Jacó, gostei. Ele mentiu boneca. Eu não sai com ninguém desde que você me expulsou do seu quarto. – corei novamente com a lembrança.

- Oh, bem você não espera que eu acredite nisso. – murmurei e quando o olhei ele sorria.

- Com ciúmes?

- Nos seus sonhos Cullen.

- Oh eu sonho. Quer saber com o que eu sonho, boneca? – o olhei desconfiada, mais ele continuou voltando a se aproximar de mim perigosamente e fui mais para trás.

- Sonho com você, nua em minha cama. Sonho com seus gemidos sussurrados contra meu ouvido. – engoli em seco e ele sorriu malicioso. – Continuo? – neguei apressadamente.

- Edward, abra a porta. Preciso ir. – ele sorriu e se aproximou mais e roçou seus lábios nos meus antes de destravar a porta.

- Pode ir boneca. – sai rapidamente do carro, e já caminhava para os dormitórios quando ouvi a voz de Edward. – Bella. – virei para ele que sorria me olhando de cima a abaixo.

- Ainda vou cobrar os castigos, boneca. – ele piscou e saiu cantando pneus.

Olhei boquiaberta para onde estava seu volvo. Deus o que ele ainda queria comigo?

Corri para os dormitórios, só esperando que Edward estivesse brincando. Cheguei rapidamente ao meu quarto, e Jess ainda não tinha voltado.

Troquei de roupa, e deitei na cama. Os acontecimentos rondando minha mente. Mais o que me preocupava era o que Edward queria dizer com castigo.

[...]

- Não está com fome Bella? – Jessica perguntou no almoço na segunda feira, olhei brevemente para minha soda.

- Estou enjoada. – resmunguei.

- Quer ir deitar. Eu aviso a Sra. Goff que você não está muito bem.

Dei mais uma olhada em minha soda e assenti. Eu realmente não estava bem. Não havia dormido bem a noite. Edward não saia da minha mente. Passei o resto do fim de semana pensando nele. Ele nem apareceu para me ver. E por que apareceria. Ele só brincava comigo.

- Sim. Vou para o quarto me deitar um pouco.

- Ok, eu pego as anotações pra você.

- Obrigada Jess.

Me despedi de Jessica agradecendo e fui para meu quarto. caminhei para fora do refeitório, e ao sair no vento frio me abracei. Dei um breve olhar para o colégio dos rapazes e suspirei.

Tinha que tirar Edward Cullen da cabeça, só o conhecia a algumas semanas e ele já me tirava do serio. Fazia coisas que nunca me imaginei fazendo.

Suspirei pesadamente e corri para os dormitórios. Talvez se eu dormisse um pouco eu me sentiria melhor. Mais meus planos foram por água abaixo assim que eu abri a porta do quarto.

- Olá boneca.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem**

**Eu conheço seu tipo**

**Yeah, garotinha do papai**

**Apenas uma mordida**

**Me deixe balançar seu mundo**

**Porque apenas uma noite**

**Não poderia ser tão errada**

**Eu vou fazer você perder o controle**

Suspirei pesadamente e corri para os dormitórios. Talvez se eu dormisse um pouco eu me sentiria melhor. Mais meus planos foram por água abaixo assim que eu abri a porta do quarto.

- Olá boneca. – fechei a porta rapidamente e me recostei nela.

- O que faz aqui? – falei brava e ele sorriu.

- Nossa, achei que ia ficar feliz em me ver. – fez um biquinho e rolei os olhos.

- Edward... – comecei, mais parei quando ele levantou da cama, ele começou a nadar em minha direção, e parou bem na minha frente.

- Nos temos um certo assunto a tratar.

- Te- temos?

- Oh sim, nos definitivamente temos.

- Que- que assunto? – ele tocou meus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, traçando um caminho que foi descendo, pelo meu queixo, garganta e parou quase dentro da minha blusa.

- Você não lembra, boneca?

- Eu...? – eu estava com dificuldade de respirar e isso o fez sorrir. Ele veio para trás de mim e colou seu corpo ao meu, sua mão agarrou meu quadril, me puxando contra o seu e senti algo em minha bunda. Ofeguei e senti seu hálito em meu pescoço subindo pela minha garganta e chegando ao meu ouvido, ele afastou meus cabelos e sussurrou roucamente em meu ouvido.

- Talvez eu deva refrescar sua memória. – ele mordiscou a pontinha da minha orelha, sua mão em meu quadril desceu mais pelo meu corpo e começou a subir minha saia.

Eu parecia em transe, não falando nada e deixando ele me tocar como quisesse. Quem eu queria enganar eu queria que ele me tocasse como quisesse. Como se lesse a minha mente ele beijou atrás da minha orelha e sussurrou fazendo meus pêlos da nuca se arrepiar.

- Será que você está gostando boneca? – eu não respondi, mais nem precisou, ele havia levantado a minha saia e sua mão por baixo dele tocava a minha calçinha.

Sim ela estava muito molhada.

Ouvi sua risadinha e ele afastar minha calçinha. Fechei os olhos com forças e minhas pernas ficaram bambas quando senti a ponta do seu dedo roçando em minhas dobras.

- Definitivamente, você está gostando. – ele murmurou contra meu ouvido, e começou a descer beijos molhados pelo meu pescoço e ombro. Sua boca subindo e descendo e se ele não estivesse me segurando eu cairia no chão.

- Mas vamos deixar melhor. – ele ronronou contra minha pele, antes que eu entendesse o que ele disse senti seu dedo deslizando em mim.

- Oh... – ofeguei e ele riu novamente.

- Tão molhada... – gemeu voltando a mordiscar a pontinha da minha orelha e acrescentou mais um dedo, entrando e saindo da minha entrada encharcada.

- Ed... – eu tentei falar algo, eu nem sabia o que falar, era bom, Deus, muito bom, mais eu sabia que precisava falar algo. Não precisava?

- Diga boneca? Você quer que eu pare? – ele parou seus dedos e queria que ele continuasse.

- Não. – falei apressadamente e ele sorriu.

- Oh já sei. Você quer que eu toque aqui? – senti seu dedão tocar mais acima e pressionar meu clitóris, minhas pernas bambearam e ele riu.

- Eu... Deus... – só consegui gemer.

- Já sei, você quer os dois. – ele falou rouco e seus dedos se moveram ao mesmo tempo, ele deslizou em minha enquanto pressionava meu clitóris.

- Edward... – gritei alto e ele mordiscou meu pescoço, movendo seus dedos rapidamente dentro de mim.

- Tão apertadinha boneca. – ele sussurrou contra meu ouvido e senti meu orgasmo chegando, minhas pernas estavam bambas e meu sexo apertava os dedos dele, e de repente tudo parou.

- Edward?

- Sim boneca? – olhei para trás e ele lambia os dedos que a pouco estavam em mim e gemi.

- Você – Você... Bem, não vai continuar? – ele riu e beijou meu pescoço e voltou para a cama.

- Não.

- O que? Por quê? – falei sem pensar e corei, ele riu e me chamou com o dedo.

- Bella, Bella, eu disse que ia ter um castigo. Viu como é ruim ficar na mão, ou melhor, sem mão. – parei perto da cama com os braços cruzados e ele me puxou e cai em cima dele desajeitadamente, mais fui abraçada.

- Não fique bravinha boneca. Eu te recompenso depois. – ele piscou e bufei, ganhando em seguida um beijo rápido na boca.

- Isso não se faz. – resmunguei e ele riu.

- Vamos lá boneca. Você fez pior comigo. – corei lembrando como agi na boate e tampei o rosto.

- Não sei o que me deu. Eu nunca fiz esse tipo de coisa. – falei abafado contra as minhas mãos.

- O que? Me deixar louco em plena boate, ou deixar os caras na mão. – falou divertido e dei um tapa em seu peito. Ele sorriu e segurou minha mão e beijou meus dedos.

- Não se preocupe boneca. Eu causo esse efeito nas mulheres.

- Eu sei.

- Hei. – ele levantou meu rosto e seus olhos estavam intensos. – Por que está tão chateada. Estamos nos divertindo certo? – assenti, mesmo odiando. Talvez se eu desse o que ele queria ele me deixasse em paz. Mais era isso que eu temia.

- Claro. – falei tristemente e tentei sorrir. – Hei você não estuda não?

- Ainda estamos em horário de almoço.

- Hmmm. Então é melhor você ir, já está acabando.

- Você não vai?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Não estou me sentindo bem. – ele ficou pensativo por um momento, mais sorriu em seguida.

- Ok, então ficarei com você.

- Não, você tem aula.

- Mais que tipo de pessoa eu seria se deixasse minha boneca sozinha. Nem pensar.

- As vezes acho que você pensa que sou uma boneca de verdade. – resmunguei e ele acariciou minha bunda e ofeguei.

- Não, você é bem real. – piscou pra mim e abaixei a cabeça.

- Então o que vamos fazer? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e rolei os olhos deitando a cabeça em seu peito, gostava da sensação, dos nossos corpos juntos, o senti afagar meus cabelos e suspirei contra seu peito.

Suas mãos continuaram a acariciar meu cabelo e minhas costas e me aconcheguei mais contra seu corpo. Eu sentia falta de afagos, eu só tinha isso quando estava em casa com meu pai.

Se bem que estar nos braços não era nada comparado com estar com meu pai. Era muito diferente. Era quente e prazeroso. E eu sentia algo mais, mas tinha medo de descobrir o que era. Ficamos nessa posição por vários minutos. Senti minhas pálpebras pesadas e deixei a inconsciência me tomar.

- Bella acorda. – senti alguém me chacoalhar e resmunguei me cobrindo.

- Já vou, já vou. – resmunguei e ouvi a risadinha de Jessica. Abri os olhos imediatamente e disparei a falar. – Eu posso explicar... – parei ao notar que estava sozinha em minha cama.

- Explicar o que? – Jessica me olhava confusa e corei.

- Nada. Eu estava tendo um sonho, eu acho. – ela riu.

- Ok. Bem estou indo para o jantar, vamos.

- Não. Estou sem fome. – ela suspirou mais assentiu.

- Eu trago um sanduíche pra você. – sorri agradecida enquanto ela saia pela porta e voltei a deitar.

Será que eu tinha sonhado, não, ele esteve aqui. Virei de lado e ouvi um farfalhar em baixo do travesseiro e o levantei. Tinha uma folha de caderno e a peguei lendo as frases que fizeram meu coração voar.

_"Desculpa não estar ai boneca._

_Mais sua companheira de quarto chegaria em breve._

_Não seria legal explicar o que estávamos fazendo._

_Beijos Edward Cullen."_

Definitivamente eu estava gostando do apelido boneca.

[...]

Já era quinta feira, e nada de Edward aparecer novamente, o que me deixou bem chateada com ele. Mais o que eu devia esperar. Que ele se declarasse apaixonado por mim.

Acorda Isabella. Ele só quer brincar com você. E você foi idiota o bastante pra deixar.

Entrei no refeitório cansada de agir como uma idiota e ir para o meu quarto esperar por ele. Sim eu fui todos os dias esperar por ele. Mais agora já chega.

Peguei uma maça e um sanduíche e um copo de suco e fui para minha mesa de sempre. Alice e Rose estavam lá, elas sempre sentavam com a gente desde a ida a boate.

Alice queria me arrastar para o shopping no fim de semana, mais eu estava bem relutante, o que a estava deixando irritada.

- Olá meninas.

- Oi Bella. – falaram todas ao mesmo tempo e sorri, me sentando e mordendo a minha maça. Elas continuaram falando, sobre o que falavam antes de eu chegar, mais eu não estava prestando muita atenção. Bem não estava até certo nome aparecer na conversa.

- Edward foi parar na enfermaria.

- O que? – falei um pouco alto e todas me olharam, corei envergonhada e perguntei novamente, só que mais baixo. – Quem foi parar na enfermaria.

- Edward Cullen.

- Por que?

- Brigar.

- Mais Jacob também foi. Disseram que ele tava pior que Edward.

- Quem é Jacob. – Jessica rolou os olhos e Alice riu.

- O Jacó.

- Ah. Espera, Edward brigou com o Jacó?

- Jacob. – corrigiu Alice e rolei os olhos.

- Que seja. Por que eles brigaram.

- Ninguém sabe. Mais dizem que foi por causa de uma garota.

Uma garota. Por que eles brigariam por uma garota. Afinal de quem ambos estariam gostando?

Edward parecia gostar de mim, mais eu duvidava que ele brigaria por mim. Ou brigaria.

E bem o Jacó estava muito interessado em me rodear e falar mal de Edward. Arg, eu precisava falar com Edward.

- E o que aconteceu com eles? – perguntei olhando pra Jessica, fofoca era com ela mesma. – Foram expulsos?

- Não. Só estão de molho por uns dias.

- Hmmm. – murmurei olhando para minha maça, e comecei a pensar.

Na verdade minha mente trabalhava como doida. Eu queria ir ver Edward. Eu duvidava que ele havia brigado por mim. Mais eu gostaria de ir vê-lo.

Agora que ele estava de molho, ele não viria tão cedo me ver, vai ver por isso não veio o resto da semana. Queria perguntar as meninas quando foi essa briga, mais não queria chamar tanta atenção para mim. Ainda mais com a Jessica fofoqueira Stanley por perto.

Mais eu estava decidida, eu iria ver Edward.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Eu conheço seu tipo**

**Garoto você é perigoso**

**Yeah, você é aquele garoto (aquele garoto)**

**Eu seria estúpida em confiar**

**Mas apenas uma noite não poderia ser tão errada**

**Você me faz querer perder o controle**

Mais eu estava decidida, eu iria ver Edward.

Bem minha resolução estava tomada. Só não sabia como colocá-la em pratica. Para Edward era fácil vir até meu quarto. Na verdade até hoje, não fazia idéia como ele achou o meu quarto tão fácil.

Bem eu teria que perguntar, mais pra quem. Jessica estava fora de questão. A escola inteira saberia no dia seguinte. Olhei para as outras meninas na mesa e comecei analisá-las.

Ângela nunca saberia. Rosalie talvez me contasse, mais não sabia se ela era do tipo fofoqueira. E Lauren nem que minha via dependesse disso. Olhei para Alice que me olhava atentamente e sorri. Ela poderia me ajudar.

Esperei o sinal bater e comecei a andar com Alice que tagarelava sobre o shopping quando a puxei para um dos corredores longe das meninas.

- O que foi?

- Eu queria te pedir um favor.

- Claro. – mordi meu lábio e esfreguei as mãos nervosamente, senti as mãos dela sobre as minhas e sorri fracamente. – Pode falar Bella, somos amigas certo.

- Claro. Só estou um pouco envergonhada. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e esperou eu falar, suspirei fundo e falei rápido. – Você sabe aonde é o quarto de Edward? – ela ficou em silencio por um tempo, e já esperava a enxurrada de perguntas mais ela só me olhou seria depois sorriu.

- Eu não, mais Jasper deve saber.

- Oh. – ela riu e enlaçou meu braço.

- Que horário você vai?

- Eu não sei.

- Eu aconselharia de noite, mais podem te pegar e você ter problemas com o toque de recolher. Então mais seguro horário do almoço. Assim terei tempo o suficiente para conseguir o horário com Jasper e conseguir que ele faça Edward permanecer em seu quarto.

- Ok. – falei confusa, e ela sorriu.

- O que foi?

- Não esperava que fosse tão fácil. – ela sorriu e fiquei tensa, com seu sorriso malicioso.

- Oh minha querida Bella. Não é tão fácil assim. Esteja pronta ao meio dia sábado.

- Para que?

- Shopping. – ri e assenti.

Melhor do que a escola inteira saber. Uma ida ao shopping não seria de todo ruim. Bem esperava que não.

[...]

Eu estava em pânico, não eu ia vomitar.

Na verdade esse era meu pensamento desde que Alice veio ao meu quarto à noite e confirmou que eu ia no dia seguinte ao quarto dele.

Eu não devia ir, eu devia desistir e ir para o refeitório e fingir que Edward não existe.

Esse era outro pensamento que estava me corroendo.

Mais parece que eu ignorei todos. Pois agora eu estava aqui em pânico e com vontade de vomitar. Mais estava seguindo Jasper através dos jardins de Briwood.

Meu estomago estava revirado e minhas pernas trêmulas como gelatina. Jasper não era um cara de muitas palavras o que agradeci, eu não sabia se eu conseguiria falar. Mais seu silencio estava me agoniando, ele mesmo que ele estivesse sendo bem legal na verdade.

Ainda lembro-me da minha cara de idiota ao ver o rapaz louro e alto com cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e sorriso preguiçoso, ele deu um beijo em Alice e me chamou para segui-lo.

E bem agora estávamos entrando nos prédios dos dormitórios. Jasper começou a subir as escadas e o segui, por dentro era muito parecido com os das meninas, subimos três lances de escadas e ele bateu na porta. Ouvi um "entre" em um tom resmungado e Jasper abriu a porta.

- Peça para Edward me ligar quando você quiser ir.

- Obrigada Jasper. – ele sorriu pela primeira vez.

- Que isso. Graças a você estou livre do shopping. – ele acenou e temi esse comentário. Mais ignorei e entrei no quarto e vi ele.

Ele me encarou com a boca aberta, mais um sorriso radiante apareceu em seu rosto e entrei mais fechando a porta atrás de mim.

**Pov. Edward**

Era uma merda ficar na cama.

Também, por que fui me meter com Black.

Tudo bem que ele me irritou, mais Emmett já havia me dito, não bata em alguém maior do que você. Se bem que eu sou maior que o Black, ele só é mais bombado.

Mais quem mandou ele se meter com a minha boneca.

Agora Jasper me obrigou a ficar no quarto e nem pro almoço eu podia descer. Estava emburrado na minha cama lendo um livro quando ouvi a batida na porta.

- Entre. – resmunguei e ouvi vozes através da porta, abaixei o livro e olhei com curiosidade a porta entre aberta e em seguida ela entrar.

Sorri enormemente e ela sorriu de volta fechando a porta em seguida.

- Tranque. – mandei e ela me obedeceu rapidamente, e recostou na porta, a vi me olhar preocupada, sim eu não estava lá essas coisas. Meu olho estava roxo e minha sobrancelha e lábios um pouco cortado, e meu braço estava na tipóia. O infeliz do Black caiu em cima dele. Mais ele tava pior.

- Vem aqui. – a chamei e ela caminhou timidamente olhando meu quarto e quando estava próxima segurei sua mão.

- Oi boneca. – ela riu baixinho e a puxei, ela caiu desajeitadamente sentada e se arrumou.

- Como você está?

- Uma merda. Mais sabe um beijinho nos machucados resolve tudo. – ela rolou os olhos e sua pequena mão tocou minha bochecha. Sorri com o gesto e virei o rosto beijando sua mão.

- Por que você brigou? – ela perguntou baixinho e suspirei.

- Black é um idiota. – ela levantou os olhos e fiquei encarando seus lindos olhos castanhos e bufei. – E ninguém meche com a minha boneca. – ela deu um sorriso tímido e rolei os olhos.

- E aqueles beijinhos? – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu e se debruçou sobre mim e beijou minha sobrancelha, fechei os olhos sentindo a maciez de seus lábios, que desceram para meu olho, e em seguida roçaram contra minha boca.

Sorri e suspirei e tentei beijá-la mais ela se afastou, seu rosto estava vermelhinho e afaguei sua bochecha quente.

- Então, o que aconteceu exatamente, ele me ofendeu?

- Mais feriu meu orgulho.

- Como?

- Disse que depois que eu fodê-se você eu te chutaria, ai ele te consolaria. – rolei os olhos e ela abaixou o rosto novamente.

- Oh. Mais é verdade.

- Você deixaria ele te consolar? – perguntei indignado e ela deu de ombros.

- Você vai me chutar assim... – tampei sua boca e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Por que veio me ver? – ela corou mais ainda, eu nunca tinha visto seu rosto, ficar vermelho tantas vezes, e era adorável.

- Bem... Eu... – ela abaixou os olhos e belisquei seu queixo levantando seu rosto.

- Bella. – ela sorriu e não entendi.

- Você disse meu nome. – rolei os olhos.

- Eu sei seu nome. Mais eu gosto de te chamar de boneca, minha boneca. – pisquei para ela que rolou os olhos. – Então você não me disse por que veio.

- Ah, eu fiquei preocupada. – falou rapidamente e sorri mais.

- Então vem fazer um carinho. – ela riu baixinho e a puxei a deitando sobre mim.

Seus lábios macios roçaram contra os meus e gemi mordiscando seu lábio inferior, ela suspirou e lambi seu lábio o sugando em seguida. Ela agarrou meus cabelos e moldou sua boca a minha com força, senti meu lábio cortado latejar, mais nem me importei.

Desci a mão boa pelo seu corpo e apertei sua bundinha a puxando contra meu quadril, em busca de um atrito. Desde Bella eu não havia ficado com nenhuma garota, eu precisava de alguma coisa.

Ela gemeu contra meus lábios e aproveitei para aprofundar o beijo, enfiando a língua em sua boca, que foi prontamente aceita. Gememos na boca um do outro. Nossas línguas entrelaçadas enquanto movia meu quadril contra o dela.

Me afastei ofegante, e ela estava tão ofegante quanto eu, dei beijos rápidos em seus lábios e ela sorriu. E deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Quando você tem que ir.

- Não sei. – ri e beijei seus cabelos.

- Pode ficar a tarde toda? – ela levantou o rosto e mordia os lábios macios.

- Não sei. E se alguém me ver?

- Jasper que te trouxe? – ela assentiu e beijei a ponta do seu nariz. – Não se preocupe, ele dá um jeito.

Ela assentiu e voltou a me beijar.

Merda! Eu estava cada vez mais envolvido com ela. Eu nunca trazia as garotas no meu quarto. Como filho do dono da escola, eu tinha meu próprio quarto.

Ainda assim, eu nunca trazia garotas para cá. Foder contra a parede ou nos quartos dela era o suficiente para mim. Já Bella eu queria que ela viesse sempre. Acariciei seus cabelos sentindo o cheirinho do xampu de morangos e sorri.

- Então quando vocês brigaram? – ela falou depois de um tempo, me acordando dos meus devaneios.

- Ontem. – falei ainda cariciando suas costas e a senti ficar rígida contra mim. – O que foi? – ela parecia brava e ficava muito fofa assim, ela se levantou e sentou com as pernas abertas em cima de mim.

- Então por que você não foi me ver? – ela cruzou os braços irritada e fiquei admirando ela em cima de mim.

- Como sabe que eu não fui?

- Oras, eu estava no meu quarto na hora do almoço. – falou ainda irritada e ri.

- Foi me esperar boneca? – ela corou e já ia saindo de cima de mim, mais apertei sua coxa e ela me olhou mordendo o lábio.

- Desculpa boneca. Eu queria muito ir, mais depois da ultima vez temi não me controlar. – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas definitivamente confusa e ri passeando minha mão por sua coxa.

- Você fica linda nessa posição, boneca. – ela corou e tentou sair, mais rapidamente segurei sua cintura com uma mão e ela ficou parada. Sorri e desci a mão de volta para sua coxa, agora entrando por dentro da sua saia, alcancei sua calçinha e a vi prender a respiração, enquanto meu dedo passeava por sua virilha.

- Vo – Você não disse.

- O que? – toquei seu centro sob a calçinha e ela gemeu baixinho.

- Po – Por que não foi me ver.

- Oh sim. – sorri e pressionei seu clitóris ainda sobre o pano e ela tremeu. – Por isso que eu não fui. Eu sabia que se eu te tocasse seria nosso fim. – ela me olhou mordendo os lábios.

- Você não quer?

- E como quero. Mais toda hora você fica jogando em minha cara que eu só te quero por uma noite. – afastei sua calçinha e rocei o dedo em suas dobras, ela fechou os olhos e gemeu baixo.

- E – E não é verdade?

- O que você acha? – a penetrei com um dedo e ela mordeu o lábio com força.

- Eu – Eu... Oh... – pressionei seu clitóris com o dedão e ela rebolou em cima de mim, meu pau pulsou dolorosamente na calça.

- Você? - perguntei acrescentando mais um dedo e ela gemeu alto agora. – Shii boneca. – ela assentiu e mordeu os lábios, enquanto rebolava contra a minha mão.

- Oh... – ela ofegou quando entortei os dedos e comecei a bombear dentro dela.

- O que você estava dizendo?

- Eu... eu não lembro. – ela riu confusa e suspirei vendo ela linda em cima de mim.

- Bella. – chamei e ela me olhou, seus olhos brilhavam e seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados.

- O que?

- Tira sua blusa. – ela pareceu pensar e começou a tirar na minha frente, gemi vendo sua pele branca exposta. Sua barriga lisinha o seios médios coberto pelo sutiã branco virginal. Ela tirou o sutiã e gemi alto ao ver os mamilos rosados.

Ainda investia em seu núcleo molhado e pulsante sentindo meu pau doer contra minha calça. Queria tocar seus seios, mas meu braço ainda estava na tipóia.

- Abaixa aqui Bella. – ela obedeceu e seu peito ficou na minha cara, gemi e lambi seu mamilo.

- Oh. – ela gemeu e coloquei outro dedo dentro dela. Deus ela é apertada. Imaginei meu pau ali, eu ia a loucura, ela rebolava contra meu quadril e continuei metendo meus dedos dentro dela.

Chupei seus seios mordiscando os mamilos, e ouvindo seus doces gemidos.

- Ah se e não estivesse com o braço machucado. – resmunguei enquanto lambia seu bico e ela riu sem fôlego.

- O – O que você faria? – larguei seu bico e fiquei brincando com a língua ali.

- Arrancaria sua calçinha e colocaria meu pau para fora e te foderia sem sentido. – ela ofegou e voltei a chupar seus seios.

Sua respiração ficou mais rápida, e senti seu núcleo prendendo os meus dedos e os movi mais rápido com um pouco de dificuldade. Ela mordeu o lábio com força para calar o gemido e senti seu corpo tremer sobre o meu, e em seguida ela caiu sobre mim.

Tirei meus dedos de dentro dela e vi ela virar a cabeça me olhando. Lambi meus dedos molhados dela e ela corou.

- Você é gostosa, boneca. – ela corou mais ainda e ri, fiquei acariciando seus cabelos, passeando os dedos por sua pele nua, esperando ela se recuperar do orgasmo.

- Desculpa pelo outro dia. – ela falou de repente em um sussurrou e a olhei.

- Que dia?

- O... O da boate. – sorri e afastei seus cabelos e beijei seu pescoço.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou cobrar, e com juros.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem más**

**Você estava no canto com suas cinco melhores amigas**

**Você ouviu que eu era problema mas você não pode resistir**

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem más**

OMG, eu não acredito no que eu fiz.

Ou melhor, não acredito no que deixei ele fazer.

Eu ainda estava ofegante sobre ele, sentindo suas mãos em meu corpo e seus lábios em meu pescoço e ombro. Dei uma rápida olhada pela janela e vi que já estava escuro. Suspirei e senti os lábios dele em meu cabelo. Era estranho ter Edward tão carinhoso. Mais era bom.

- Tem que ir?

- É. – falei um pouco triste e tentei levantar, mais ele não me soltou, ri e olhei para ele. – Tenho que ir Edward.

- Vem me ver depois?

- Eu não sei. – mordi o lábio e ele suspirou.

- Você ainda não me desculpou por não ter ido ao seu quarto. Qual á Bella... – sorri e beijei seu peito.

- Não é isso. É só... – ele esperou eu continuar e suspirei voltando a deitar em seu peito. – Não sei se vai dar pra vir.

- Eu dou um jeito. – levantei o rosto arqueando uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu malicioso.

- Como? – ele sorriu e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Eu resolvo boneca. – ele me soltou e levantei, vi ele olhando para meu peito e lembrei que estava seminua e me virei de costas caçando minhas roupas. Achei minha camisa e nada do meu sutiã. Merda.

- Humrum. – o ouvi pigarreando e vi meu sutiã no seu dedo, corei e ele sorriu. – Vem pegar boneca.

- Edward. – fiz um bico e ele me chamou com o dedo. Coloquei a blusa e fui até ele.

- Você fica linda de biquinho. – bufei e sentei ao lado dele.

- Pode devolver. – ele sorriu safado e colocou o sutiã embaixo do seu corpo.

- Não. Fica como parte da sua divida. – ela piscou e cruzei os braços irritada.

- Edward Cullen... – comecei, mais ouvimos uma batida na porta.

- Quem é? – ele gritou e ouvimos a voz de Jasper.

- Edward?

- Abre lá boneca. – fui até a porta e abri, ele enfiou a cabeça pra dentro, mais seus olhos estavam fechados.

- Estão vestidos?

- Jasper. – Edward resmungou e ele abriu os olhos sorrindo.

- Só conferindo. – eu estava vermelha e ele olhou pra mim. – Pronta pra ir. É o horário do jantar.

- Claro.

- Hey e meu beijo? – Edward me olhou sorrindo e lembrei que ele estava com meu sutiã e mostrei a língua pra ele e sai.

Sei nada maduro. Mais tava pouco me importando. Jasper apareceu poucos segundos depois e ria.

- Ele é difícil, mais gosta de você.

- Claro, claro. – resmunguei abraçando meu corpo, e começamos a caminhar pelo mesmo caminho, senti meus seios contra a camisa, corei ao lembrar que tava sem sutiã.

- Edward é meio fechado, mais é um cara legal...

- Você é defensor dele agora. – resmunguei e ele riu.

- Desculpe. É que conheço Edward a anos, e você é a primeira garota no quarto dele.

- Mesmo? – olhei para ele esperançosa e corei quando ele sorriu.

- Mesmo. Edward não é do tipo cavalheiro. – minha alegria esmoreceu e ele suspirou. – Mais posso garantir que ele é diferente com você. – mordi os lábios e suspirei.

- Vocês são amigos há muito tempo? – olhei de canto de olho pra ele que sorriu.

- Sim.

- Você sabe por que ele brigou com o Jacó?

- Jacó?

- É, o rapaz que brigou com o Edward.

- Ah o Jacob.

- É Jacob? – Jasper riu e assentiu, enquanto caminhávamos pelos jardins.

- Sim, sim. Jacob foi um pouco grosseiro sobre você.

- Como assim?

- Ele disse que Edward só estava te usando.

- Oh...

- Que você era uma aposta só por que ouviu os garotos conversando... – ele parou de falar e parei de andar.

- Como é que é?

- Já chegamos. – ele parou nos fundos e vi que chagamos mesmo, mais segurei seu braço não deixando ele ir.

- É verdade?

- Não. Foram só brincadeira, os garotos comentaram que o Edward não conseguiria te conquistar...

Senti meu estomago embrulhar e o soltei. Ele só estava me usando? Claro que estava Bella idiota. Por que Edward Cullen te olharia. Pisquei os olhos contendo as lagrimas e sorri para Jasper.

- Obrigada Jasper. – falei baixinho e comecei a correr para dentro do prédio dos dormitórios.

- Bella... – ouvi ele me chamar mais ignorei, entrei rapidamente no prédio e corri para meu quarto. Felizmente estava vazio e não precisaria ficar respondendo perguntas de Jessica.

Não desci para o jantar. Estava me sentindo um lixo. Era obvio que ele não gostava de mim. Só estava me usando, afastei as lagrimas e fui para o banheiro.

Tirei as roupas e tomei um banho pelando. Lá pude deixas as lagrimas escorrerem junto com a água. Sentei no chão e fiquei lá sentindo pena de mim mesma.

Eu era uma idiota, totalmente apaixonada por um cara que nem me dava valor. Que só queria me usar.

Sai do banheiro e me joguei na cama com a toalha enrolada no corpo e me encolhi abraçando meus joelhos. Senti mais lagrimas descendo e adormeci.

Abri os olhos quando senti um pouco de sol batendo em meu rosto e sorri. Sol em Forks era raro, virei para o lado e senti algo quente contra meu corpo.

Suspirei sentindo um cheiro bom e senti algo em cima da minha cintura. Abri os olhos e quase cai da cama.

- Edward?

- Oi boneca, você é muito fofa dormindo. – olhei em volta e estava em meu quarto, Jessica não estava e ele seguiu meu olhar e sorriu.

- Ela não estava quando eu cheguei.

- Você é louco? – ele sorriu e se aproximou para me beijar, mais pulei da cama quase caindo.

- Nem pense. – ele suspirou.

- Você estava mais receptiva ontem.

- Ontem, eu não sabia que você era um idiota. – ela bufou e se aconchegou melhor.

- Jasper é um maldito fofoqueiro.

- É verdade? – meu lábio tremeu e ele esticou a mão para mim e abracei meu corpo.

- Não. Black entendeu tudo errado. Os garotos somente comentaram que você seria difícil de conquistar. E quando eu te vi na boate eu quis te conhecer. Você estava linda. – ele piscou e abaixei a cabeça.

- Então não apostou com ninguém?

- Não.

- Por que brigou com o Jacó. – ele riu, mais ficou serio quando viu que uma lagrima escorria por minha bochecha, a sequei rapidamente.

- Ele mencionou que eu tinha feito uma "aposta", por isso estava tão interessado em você. Eu disse que ele era louco, e ele me empurrou e disse que assim que eu te largasse ele estaria ali. Ele não ligava de pegar sobras, e bem... – ele hesitou e o olhei ansiosa.

- O que?

- Melhor não Bella.

- Fala. – exigi e ele suspirou.

- Falou que adoraria te consolar na cama dele.

- Oh. – meu rosto ficou quente e Edward levantou e veio até mim, aproveitou que eu estava distraída e me abraçou só com um braço.

- Não ligue pra ele boneca. – seus lábios roçaram contra minha bochecha e fechei os olhos.

- Não está mentindo pra mim.

- Não. Eu te juro. Quer que eu grite pela janela. – eu ri e o abracei.

- Não. Melhor ninguém saber que está aqui.

- Você tem vergonha de mim? – fez um biquinho e sorri.

- Não vergonha. Mais medo.

- De que?

- Que quando você cansar de mim, eu fique mal falada na escola. – evitei olhar em seus olhos e ele não falou nada.

Senti seus lábios em meus cabelos e levantei o rosto, ele sorriu e me beijou. Seus lábios se moldaram aos meus e suspirei, minhas mãos foram para seu pescoço o puxando para mais perto.

Ele gemeu contra meus lábios e mordiscou meu lábio inferior. Suspirei e senti sua língua deslizando para dentro da minha boca, a aceitei sentindo nossas línguas se enrolarem. Nos separamos ofegantes e ele sorriu e lambeu os lábios. Começou a dar beijos em minha garganta e ombro.

- Me diz que está sem nada por baixo dessa toalha? – corei ao som da sua voz em minha pele e o ouvi rir baixinho.

- Eu... – parei de falar ao sentir um puxão e a toalha caindo aos meus pés.

- Assim você me mata, boneca. – corei mais ainda e senti seus beijos descendo, sua língua lambeu o vão entre meus seios e minhas pernas tremeram.

- Edward... – ofeguei e senti seus lábios curvarem em um sorriso.

- Fala minha boneca. – sua língua começou a brincar com meus mamilos e gemi alto.

- A – a porta?

- Eu tranquei. – ele falou olhando pra cima e gemi vendo sua boca em meu seio.

- O – ok... – ele sorriu e começou a descer seus lábios por meu corpo, minha pele estava em chamas, sentindo sua língua em minha pele, provando e lambendo.

Agarrei seus cabelos gemendo alto, ele beijou meu umbigo e desceu mais o lábios e beijou minha vagina.

- Edward...? – ele levantou os olhos, estava de joelho e foi com a mão boa para minha bunda e apertou.

- O que foi boneca?

- O – o que...?

- Vou te provar.

- Oh... – ele riu e lambeu minha entrada, minhas pernas tremeram e ele riu.

- Não fica nervosa. Eu vou te fazer relaxar. – ele piscou pra mim e me lambeu.

Deus do céu! Eu vi estrelas, não constelações, a língua dele estava lá dentro, me penetrando, exatamente como seus dedos fizeram horas antes. E era bom.

- OMG! – senti meu corpo mole, e seu riso contra meu sexo me fez tremer, sua língua subiu lambendo meu clitóris e senti seus dedos em mim.

- Tão apertadinha boneca.

- Hmmm... – gemi quando ele colocou três dedos, minha respiração estava ofegante e minhas pernas pareciam gelatinas, senti um fogo consumindo todo meu corpo, e meu centro pulsar, ao mesmo tempo meu baixo ventre se contraia.

Senti os dedos dele saírem e sua língua voltou, no mesmo instante eu explodi. Senti meu mel escorrendo e ele me lambendo.

Ele levantou lambendo os lábios e os dedos e corei, ele sorriu e me puxou para a cama. Me deitou e ficou ao meu lado me olhando.

- Você é gostosa. – corei e olhei para meu corpo nu e o abracei.

- Obrigada. – ele riu e beijou meus cabelos.

- Não se preocupe, eu espero retribuição depois.

- Edward! – corei e ele riu e beijou meus lábios.

- Estou brincando. – rolei os olhos e deitei em seu peito. – Então, acredita em mim?

- Sim.

- E não vai mais de fugir de mim?

- Acho que não.

- Por que não? – fiquei em silencio e ele levantou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

- Você sempre volta. Vou aproveitar. – falei corando e era melhor assim. Eu estava realmente apaixonada por ele, era melhor aproveitar nossos momentos juntos.

- Hmmm, bom saber. Quer aproveitar agora. – eu ri e o olhei.

- O que tem em mente? – ele pareceu pensar e passeou sua mão boa pela lateral do meu corpo.

- Tenho muitas coisas em mente. – rolei os olhos.

- Mais seu braço não está bom. – ele sorriu mais.

- Não preciso dele para nos divertimos.

- Ok. – mordi os lábios e me sentei, senti vergonha por estar nua, mais tentei afastar, ele se sentou também e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa.

- O que está fazendo?

- Tirando sua camisa.

- Por que? – mordi os lábios e olhei para ele timidamente.

- Quero te ver. – ele suspirou e ficou em silencio enquanto eu trabalhava em seus botões.

Assim que terminei afastei a camisa vendo seu peito nu e ofeguei. Ele era tão bonito, me aproximei e beijei seu peito. Ele gemeu baixo e me ajudou a afastá-la. Passei as mãos por seu peito e braços e mordi o lábio.

- Quer tirar a calça também. – ele falou divertido e corei e assenti, os olhos dele se arregalaram, ele olhou para baixo e respirou fundo e ficou de pé na minha frente.

Engoli em seco e comecei a abrir sua calça jeans. Evitei olhar seu rosto, olhava para o estufamento em sua calça e corei, mais continuei a tirar.

Abaixei o zíper e puxei para baixo, respirando fundo puxei a cueca também e fiquei olhando seu membro. Eu sabia que era grande, afinal eu havia tocado na boate. Mais eu não tinha visto.

Olhei para cima rapidamente e ele me encarava com os olhos escuros. Voltei a olhar para baixo e seu membro estava muito duro, acariciei seu pau e ele gemeu.

- Deus... – mordi os lábios e olhei para cima novamente, ele me olhava com a boca aberta e o rosto corada, lambi meus lábios e voltei a olhar para seu membro e beijei.

Ele gemeu alto.

- Isabella. – sorri com sua voz rouca e voltei a beijar, e lambi em seguida, senti sua mão em meu cabelo, e pensei que ele me afastaria, mais ele somente acariciou meu cabelo.

Continuei acariciando seu membro e passando minha língua por ele. Ele ofegava e gemia baixo, sorri sabendo que causava as mesmas reações nele, lambi seu pau e chupei a ponta. Ele gemeu alto e repeti.

- Você é gostoso também. – olhei para cima e ele rosnou, e jogou a cabeça para trás, sorri mais e o envolvi com meus lábios o chupando, ele tremeu e seu membro pareceu ficar maior em minha boca.

Continuei o sugando, só na pontinha, minha mão massageava a base, ele passava os dedos pelo meu cabelo gemendo meu nome e isso só me animava mais. O suguei com mais vontade sentindo ele pulsar contra meus lábios e olhei para ele que me olhava tenso.

- Bella... – ele gemeu e sorri imaginando que ele viria logo e continuei o chupando, ele gozou em minha boca, esguichando em minha garganta e tomei tudo.

O gosto não era dos melhores, mais se ele me provou, o que havia demais. Lambi os lábios e ele me olhou serio. Sorri e fui mais pra trás na cama e ele veio por cima de mim.

- Você está muito saidinha boneca. – mordi o lábio e senti seu corpo sobre o meu. Minha pele se arrepiou e senti seu membro contra minha coxa.

- Você não gostou?

- Oh eu gostei muito. Mais isso só piorou nossa situação. – o abracei pelos ombros e rocei meus lábios nos dele.

- Eu te quero Edward.

- Eu também boneca. – ele me beijou e senti seu membro contra meu centro, gemi me roçando nele e ele escorregou um pouco dentro de mim.

- Edward... – meu corpo se arqueou contra o dele e ambos gememos.

Olhei para ele e nos olhamos intensamente. Ele acariciou meu rosto e sorriu, beijou meus lábios e se afastou. Olhei confusa e senti uma dor no peito.

- Edward? – ele me olhou e ficou de pé e vestiu sua calça.

- Calma boneca.

- O que houve? – senti medo de ele não me querer, mais seu sorriso me acalmou.

- Nos precisamos parar.

- Por quê? – ele sorriu torto e voltou a se deitar sobre mim, só que de roupa agora.

- Por que eu não quero que você seja mais uma.

- Oh. – ele sorriu mais e roçou os lábios nos meus, olhei em seus olhos e suspirei.

- Vai acontecer boneca. Mais não agora.

Fiz um biquinho e ele riu me beijando com paixão, retribui o beijo, mais minha mente estava em outro lugar. Ou melhor, em outra coisa.

Ok não seria agora.

Mais seria logo, e eu faria Edward ficar louco por mim. Nem que fosse só para sexo, mais ele ia.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem**

**Eu conheço seu tipo**

**Yeah, garotinha do papai**

**Apenas uma mordida**

**Me deixe balançar seu mundo**

**Porque apenas uma noite**

**Não poderia ser tão errada**

**Eu vou fazer você perder o controle**

Eu brinquei com meu jantar aquela noite. Era sábado e o refeitório estava bem vazio na verdade, estava sozinha na minha mesa, Jessica havia saído com Mike, e nem dei atenção quando ela comentou que um tal de Jacob ia junto. Quem era Jacob afinal?

Enfim, ainda não eram nem seis e eu continuava a brincar com minha comida, iria para a cama cedo, Edward havia me deixado com um beijo e uma promessa de me ver depois. Não estava muito animada na verdade, não sabia o que pensar das palavras de Edward, ele realmente gostava de mim, ou estava me enrolando?

Estava tão confusa.

- Isabella Swan. – alguém bateu as mãos na mesa na minha frente e levantei o rosto assustada ao ver Alice me olhando e parecia muito brava.

- Alice...

- Me deixou esperando.

- Merda! – resmunguei, esqueci totalmente a nossa ida ao shopping.

- Sim merda!

- Desculpe Alice, eu me distrai... Bem eu estava com _Edward. – _sussurrei a ultima parte e ela bufou se sentando.

- Ok, está explicado. Então deu tudo certo ontem? Jasper não quis me contar, e parecia um pouco nervoso. – eu ri.

- Sim, bem mais ou menos. Jasper é meio fofoqueiro você sabe. – ela fez uma careta.

- Sim eu sei. Desculpe por qualquer coisa. – eu ri.

- Obrigada Alice. Eu precisava mesmo falar com Edward, e esclarecemos algumas coisas.

- Que bom. E vocês vão se ver de novo?

- Talvez. – murmurei e larguei garfo desistindo de comer.

- As coisas não vão bem?

- EU não sei, é meio confuso eu não sei o que esperar de Edward. Todos os boatos sobre ele, mais ele é bem legal quando estamos a sós.

- Hmmm, você tem medo de ele te magoar?

- Basicamente. É só... – parei de falar ao sentir meu celular vibrar no bolso da calça e o tirei vendo uma mensagem, numero desconhecido.

Abri curiosa e sorri com as palavras.

_Fron Edward_

_Boneca, esteja pronta as oito_

_Vamos ter um encontro._

Sorri como boba e senti Alice tirar o celular da minha mão. E dar uma risadinha, olhei para ela.

- UAU, estou chocada. – eu ri.

- Eu também. Ele disse que não me queria por mais uma. Será que era serio?

- Parece que sim. Você vai?

- Vou. Eu disse a ele, cansei de fugir, vamos ver no que vai dar.

- Então vamos que só tenho duas horas pra te arrumar.

- O que?

- Você não espera ir ao seu primeiro encontro com ele usando jeans e camiseta.

- Ok. – larguei meu prato e peguei a bandeja indo jogar fora e voltei para Alice.

Ela me mandou ir ao meu quarto me arrumar e sumiu dizendo que me encontrava em poucos minutos.

Entrei em meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido, não demorou muito e Alice apareceu com os braços carregados de roupas, arquei uma sobrancelha, mas ela somente sorriu e deu de ombros enquanto jogava as roupas sobre a minha cama.

- Você imagina a aonde ele vai te levar.

- Não faço idéia. – ela olhou para as roupas pensativas e começou a selecionar algumas, enquanto avaliava meu corpo. Ri da sua expressão compenetrada e vesti uma lingerie azul escura.

- Perfeita. – ela murmurou, e me virei para ela que segurava uma saia jeans um pouco curta e uma blusa de manga cumprida preta. As peguei e vesti fazendo uma careta, a saia era mais curta do que eu esperava, batia em minhas coxas e a blusa embora tivesse as mangas cumpridas, era muito colada ao corpo e o decote deixava um pouco amostra meu sutiã.

- Não sei não Alice. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Bem se você quer que ele se interesse, mostrar um pouco de pele é bom. Mordi os lábios e sorri ao pensar que podia provocá-lo.

- Você tem razão. – falei por fim e vesti uma sapatilha azul.

- Agora vamos dar um jeito no seu cabelo.

[...]

As oito eu estava parada em frente o portão da escola, pronta com meu cabelo cheio de cachos e com uma maquiagem leve e usando uma jaqueta, senti um pouco de frio nas pernas, mais Alice falou que valeria a pena quando ele me visse.

E acho que realmente valeu quando o volvo prata parou e a janela abriu e ele me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada e um pequeno sorriso.

- Olá, olá boneca. – eu ri.

- Olá pra você também. – ele saiu do carro e segurou minha mão, e ficou me encarando, seus olhos verdes me olhando com intensidade e corei abaixando o rosto.

- Você está linda. – ele falou baixo e se aproximou e me deu um selinho.

- Obrigada. Aonde vamos?

- Dançar. – olhei pra ele com uma careta.

- Dançar? Eu não danço muito bem. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, então você aprende muito rápido. Ainda me lembro da ultima vez. – ele piscou pra mim, corei me lembrando também e ele sorriu mais.

- Ok. – ele beijou minha bochecha e me levou até a porta do passageiro abrindo a porta pra mim. Entrei e ele correu para o seu lado e dirigiu para longe da escola.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio, eu estava um pouco ansiosa sem saber como agir. Ainda mais depois do nosso ultimo encontro em meu quarto. na verdade era mais fácil quando estávamos entre quatro paredes.

Agora era definitivamente estranho, suspirei olhando pela janela e senti sua mão em minha coxa e olhei pra ele que sorriu.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim.

- Você parece nervosa. – dei de ombros.

- É só estranho.

- O que?

- Nos dois, em um encontro. – ele riu.

- Eu nunca tive encontros.

- Não?

- Não, nunca precisei.

- Oh. – ele resmungou e olhei para ele sorrindo. – Eu também nunca tive um.

- Bom, temos algo em comum. – continuamos conversando sobre bobagens até que chegamos a mesma boate em que nos vimos pela primeira vez.

Ele estacionou o carro em um estacionamento ao lado, e saiu para me ajudar a descer e sem soltar minha mão me levou para dentro. A música tocava alta e havia luzes e fumaça. Senti seu corpo atrás de mim e um braço em volta da minha cintura.

Ele começou a me empurrar pelo meio da multidão até o bar e gostei de estar nos braços dele. Chegamos ao bar e ele não me soltou o que me fez sorrir como idiota. Ele pediu uma cerveja e beijou meu ouvido perguntando se eu queria algo.

- Uma coca. – falei baixo e ele pagou e nos virou para olharmos as pessoas dançando enquanto bebíamos ainda meio abraçados.

- Quer dançar. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e assenti e ganhei um beijo atrás da orelha que me fez ofegar.

Ele colocou nossas bebidas no balcão e pegou minha mão e me puxou par ao meio da pista, assim que chegamos ele me abraçou e me virou de frente para ele, sorri tímida e ele devolveu o sorriso torto e beijou meus lábios.

- Vou ter que te ensinar de novo?

- Por favor. – ele riu e pegou meus braços e colocou em seu pescoço, suas mãos foram para as minhas costas, suspirei e ele começou a descer as mãos para minha cintura, acariciando minha pele no caminho. Suas mãos continuavam descendo até chegarem a minha bunda e a apertaram me puxando mais para ele e colando nossos corpos.

- Ow. – ele riu e rebolou junto comigo e suspirei, seus lábios tocaram minha garganta e ficaram distribuindo beijos e lambidas em minha pele. Fechei os olhos ouvindo a musica ao longe e sentindo as mãos e boca dele em mim.

Não demorou muito senti uma pressão em meu quadril e me movi sentindo um atrito e ele gemeu. Corei um pouco imaginando que era seu membro e sorri. Ele apertou minha bunda e me fez esfregar contra sua ereção mais uma vez e gemi baixinho.

Suas mãos começaram a subir e descer pelas laterais do meu corpo e gemi novamente, e sem perceber meu corpo tomando conta da situação rebolei causando atrito entre nossos sexos. Ele mordiscou minha pele um pouco mais forte e gemi alto, ele me beijou com urgência, e se esfregou em mim novamente.

Não sei se a musica havia trocado, e nem sei quanto tempo estávamos ali nos esfregando e beijando, e nem faço idéia de como ele conseguiu nos mover, mais antes que eu percebesse eu estava sendo prensada contra a parede e sua boca colada na minha e uma mão apertando meu seio, e a outra embaixo da minha saia, apertando minha coxa.

- Edward... – gemi baixinho e ele ofegou afastando nossos lábios.

- Eu quero esperar, mais está difícil boneca. – eu ri e agarrei seu pescoço com uma mão e colei minha boca na dele, invadi sua boca com minha língua e ele aceitou prontamente e sugou a minha.

Desci minha outra mão pelo seu peito e barriga, chegando a sua calça e apertando seu membro. Ele gemeu contra meus lábios e sua mão subiu mais chegando a minha calçinha já úmida a essa hora, e pressionou sobre o pano e gemi também.

- Quer ir embora? – falou ofegante assim que separou nossos lábios e assenti.

- Quero. Mais quero ir para seu quarto.

- Isabella. – ele gemeu e apertei mais seu membro.

- Agora Edward, eu quero você. – ele ofegou e enfiou a mão dentro da minha calçinha e escorregou o dedo em minhas dobras.

- Ta molhadinha boneca. – sussurrou e gemi baixinho apertando mais seu membro.

- Muito. – ele voltou a me beijar e comecei a desabotoar suas calças, mais sua mão me impediu.

- Não?

- Edward... – comecei mais ele negou e beijou minha testa.

- No meu quarto. – prometeu e sorri.

- Serio? – ele apertou sua mão em minhas dobras e gemi.

- Tudo o que você quiser boneca. Mas no meu quarto.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Eu conheço seu tipo**

**Garoto você é perigoso**

**Yeah, você é aquele garoto (aquele garoto)**

**Eu seria estúpida em confiar**

**Mas apenas uma noite não poderia ser tão errada**

**Você me faz querer perder o controle**

Edward dirigia devagar, o que estava me deixando ansiosa. Saímos da boate aos beijos e ele quase me tomou contra a porta do carro, mais respirou fundo e falou que devíamos ir, agora estávamos na estrada e ainda faltava algum tempo para chegar à escola e eu estava quase, eu disse quase chutando ele do banco do motorista e eu mesmo dirigindo.

Olhei para o velocímetro e gemi, ele estava dirigindo somente 40km por hora. Estreitei os olhos pra ele que sorriu amplamente e bufei. Ele queria que eu desistisse?

- Pare o carro. – gritei e ele freou bruscamente.

- O que? Tem algo na estrada? – ele estreitou os olhos para fora e bufei.

- Não tem nada lá fora. – ele olhou pra mim e viu minha cara de brava.

- O que há Bella?

- Eu sei muito bem o que está fazendo Edward Cullen.

- Eu? – ele projetou um biquinho pra frente e abriu seus lindos olhos verdes com cara de inocente e rolei os olhos.

- Sim, sim. Mais não vai funcionar. – sorri maliciosamente e ele engoliu em seco.

- Não sei do que está falando Bella. – falou baixo e dei de ombros.

- Ok, então vamos. – ele assentiu e voltou a dirigir, estava um pouco nervosa e olhando pra ele coloquei a mão em sua coxa, ele me olhou rapidamente e dei um sorriso inocente.

- Tudo bem Bella?

- Claro Edward. – ele assentiu e voltou a olhar a estrada, sorri e comecei a passar o meu dedo pela sua coxa, subindo e descendo, quase chegando ao seu membro e voltando. Ouvi ele suspirar e sorri internamente.

Continuei movendo meu dedo pra cima e pra baixo, vendo ele apertar o volante com força e mordi os lábios quando cheguei ao seu membro, ele saltou um pouquinho e me olhou de esguelha, sorri docemente pra ele e continuei subindo meu dedo até chegar ao botão da sua calça e soltei.

Ele respirou fundo, mais continuou dirigindo, sorri mais e abaixei o zíper e enfiei minha mão dentro de sua calça e cueca e segurei seu membro, ele quase saiu da estrada mais voltou rapidamente.

Ri e acariciei seu pau lentamente ele gemeu entre dentes e virou o rosto pra mim, e sorri roçando o dedo na cabeçinha do seu pau.

- Olha pra estrada. – mandei e ele gemeu e voltou a olhar para frente. Sorri e continuei acariciando seu membro, minha mão subindo e descendo, senti ele pulsar contra meus dedos e estava muito quente, lambi os lábios vendo o liquido saindo da pontinha e abaixei a cabeça lambendo.

- Deus, Bella. – ele gemeu entre dentes e olhei pra ele ainda com a boca nele, ele grunhiu e começou a acelerar o carro. Sorri e chupei mais forte e comecei a me afastar, mais ele segurou minha cabeça.

- Pode continuar, boneca. – eu ri e voltei a chupá-lo, passando a língua por todo ele ainda o massageando com a minha mão.

Lambi a cabeçinha e voltei a chupar e a sugar, ele estremeceu contra a minha boca e pareceu ficar maior. Continuei chupando, minha língua rodeou a glande e o ouvi gemer alto e diminuir a velocidade do carro, e ele veio em minha boca. Terminei de sugá-lo e o limpei e fechei sua calça.

- Podemos ir mais rápido agora? – falei lambendo os lábios e ele sorriu malicioso pra mim.

- Como quiser, boneca. – falou enquanto aumentava a velocidade do carro.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos à escola, ele estacionou o carro no estacionamento que ficava no fundo atrás dos prédios dos dormitórios e saiu e abriu a porta pra mim, trancou o carro e segurou minha mão.

- Tem certeza, boneca? – rolei os olhos e fiquei na ponta dos pés e dei um beijo nele.

- Muita, agora vamos logo que eu quero que retribua o favor. – pisquei pra ele que gemeu e me abraçou me beijando com urgência.

- Cadê a minha boneca, tímida em?

- Você acabou com ela Edward Cullen. – ele riu e me afastou voltando a agarrar minha mão e me levando para dentro do prédio.

Quando chegamos ao seu quarto, ele abriu a porta para mim e entrei um pouco timidamente. Ele acendeu a luz e vi sobre a cama a tipóia, olhei para o braço dele e franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Quando tirou a tipóia.

- Depois do almoço.

- Nossa. – murmurei e ele veio me abraçar.

- O que?

- Eu nem percebi. – ele riu e beijou meu pescoço.

- Eu causo esse efeito nas mulheres. – rolei os olhos, e seu sorriso aumentou enquanto ele mordiscava meu pescoço, os beijos subindo e descendo pela minha pele.

- Edward... – gemi baixinho e ele chupou minha pele mais forte.

- Venha. – ele se afastou e segurou minha mão me levando para a cama, parou em frente a ela e sua mão deslizou para a minha nuca e me puxou para mais perto escovando seus lábios contra os meus. Suspirei envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços e suas mãos começaram a afastar as minhas roupas.

Afastou nossas bocas me livrando da minha blusa e voltou a me beijar enquanto tirava meu sutiã, o ajudei com sua camisa desabotoando os botões sem deixar de beijar sua boca macia.

Ele gemeu contra meus lábios quando desfiz o ultimo botão e passei as mãos por seu peito, o sentindo estremecer sob meus dedos. Afastei a camisa dos seus ombros e suas mãos começaram a empurrar minha saia para baixo junto com minha calçinha.

- Edward... – gemi baixinho enquanto ele me puxava contra seu peito e meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou quando nossas peles nuas se tocaram.

Com as pontas dos dedos ele empurrou minha calçinha para baixo, separou nossos lábios e se abaixou terminando de tirar minha calçinha, seu rosto de frente para meu sexo e corei mordendo os lábios, ele sorriu e beijou minhas dobras e gemi fechando os olhos.

- Ai a minha boneca tímida. – abri os olhos e engoli em seco vendo ele me tocar ali, seu dedo deslizando em minha fenda e sua boca lambendo meu clitóris. Agarrei seus cabelos sentindo minhas pernas moles e ele sorriu enquanto me lambia com força, era como se me beijasse mais em baixo.

- OMG... Edward... – eu gemia ofegante e sentindo meu centro pulsar e sua língua indo cada vez mais fundo, meu corpo tremia e estava muito quente e minha entrada pulsava apertando os dedos de Edward, ele chupou meu clitóris e gritei despejando em sua boca.

Cai sentada na cama e ele ficou de pé lambendo os lábios.

- Você é muito gostosa boneca. – corei novamente e mordi os lábios com força vendo ele retirar as calças e seu pau grande e inchado saltar pra fora, ele foi até a cômoda e pegou uma camisinha.

Observei ele massageando o membro e gemeu baixo enquanto me olhava com os olhos escuros de luxuria, engoli em seco, quando ele deslizou a camisinha e veio pra cima de mim.

- Relaxe Bella.

- Ok. – falei respirando fundo, e ganhei um beijo intenso enquanto ele afastava as pernas e seu pau entrou em contato com minha entrada molhada.

- Deus Bella, você está tão quente.

- Você... você também. – gemi rouca e deixei a cabeça cair para trás, uma mão afastou minhas pernas enquanto deslizava em meu núcleo molhado, e a outra mão subiu ao meu peito, provocando os mamilos duros, senti uma fisgada quando ele entrou mas em mim, e ele parou me olhando.

- Tudo bem? – assenti e o abracei apertado e fechei os olhos respirando fundo, ele deslizou de uma vez e senti uma pontada de dor, ele ficou parado respirando com dificuldade, olhei em seu rosto e sequei o suor da sua testa e o beijei.

Ele gemeu contra meus lábios e saiu de mim e voltou em seguida lentamente. Eu gemi alto cruzando minhas pernas em sua cintura e senti ele repetir o movimento, entrando e saindo mais uma vez. Seu membro pulsando a cada investida.

- Merda Bella, tão apertada... Deus... – ele falou ofegante e o abracei mais forte sentindo ele entrar mais fundo e gritei, ele gemeu e começou a vir mais rápido, entrando e saindo, meu centro pulsava assim como seu membro que parecia cada vez maior.

Ele voltou a me beijar enquanto continuava a se mover dentro de mim. Não demorou muito para meu corpo inteiro ficar quente e aquela sensação de formigamento me envolver e parecia que ele sentia o mesmo, por que ele começou a se mover cada vez mais rápido e forte dentro de mim.

Gememos na boca um do outro sentindo o ápice se aproximar e ambos explodimos em êxtase quando o prazer nos alcançou.

Ele caiu sobre mim e o abracei mais apertado que pude, tinha medo de que agora que ele me teve, me chutasse. Senti beijos em minha testa e levantei o rosto, ele sorriu e nos virou me deixando sobre seu peito.

- Foi perfeito Bella. – sorri e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

- Foi mesmo.

- Eu te machuquei?

- Doeu um pouquinho no começo, mais depois eu esqueci tudo. – ele riu e segurou meu queixo e me beijou.

- Na próxima não vai doer nada.

- Vai ter próxima? – ele me olhou serio e beijou de leve meus lábios.

- Claro que sim, agora que você é minha ninguém mais me tira você minha boneca. – eu sorri e deitei a cabeça no seu peito.

- Bem se é assim. Vamos fazer de novo. – ele riu alto e me abraçou apertado.

- Sempre que você quiser minha Bella.

Sorri com suas palavras sentindo minhas pálpebras pesadas e me aconcheguei melhor nele sorrindo. Talvez Edward realmente gostasse de mim, e só isso já bastava para que eu me entregasse a ele.

Agora ele tinha meu corpo, mais logo eu daria minha alma e meu amor a ele.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Eu conheço seu tipo**

**Garoto você é perigoso**

**Yeah, você é aquele garoto (aquele garoto)**

**Eu seria estúpida em confiar**

**Mas apenas uma noite não poderia ser tão errada**

**Você me faz querer perder o controle**

**Pov. Edward**

PQP!

Eu transei com ela.

Eu não me arrependia, eu realmente queria isso há algum tempo, mais ainda parecia um pouco irreal, afinal Bella não era como as outras, eu estava começando a gostar dela, de verdade, eu queria mais que sexo.

Na realidade eu tinha medo, medo de fazer sexo e eu enjoar dela como enjoava das outras, mais ao contrario eu só a queria mais. Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto ao sentir o corpo pequeno se aconchegar mais em mim.

Não, eu nunca enjoaria de Bella, eu realmente gostava dela, do seu sorriso, da sua timidez, e de como ela mudava completamente quando era dominada pelo desejo.

Ela era a garota perfeita, mais queria que ela fosse à garota perfeita pra mim. Eu só não sabia como fazer isso, falei a verdade para ela, eu nunca havia ido a um encontro, eu nem nunca tinha namorado.

As garotas se jogavam em cima de mim, e como um adolescente cheio de hormônios eu me aproveitei disso. Não que eu me arrependesse eu sempre gostei, tinha a garota que queria a hora que queria.

Mais Bella sempre fora diferente, a minha reputação de pegador, nunca foi estimulo pra ela, e sua falta de interesse me deixava louco, e ainda me deixa louco o que ela faz comigo.

Beijei seu ombro nu e olhei para a janela, já havia amanhecido a algum tempo, mais eu não queria soltá-la, tinha receio de como seria quando ela se fosse.

Bella sempre foi imprevisível, eu nunca sabia qual seria sua próxima atitude, ela nunca fazia o que eu pensava, quando achava que ela ia me empurrar ela estava me agarrando, e quando eu esperava beijos ela queria me matar, mais nada disso realmente importava. Seja como fosse eu daria um jeito dela ser só minha.

Não sabia como mais eu faria. Eu estava... Apaixonado. Sim apaixonado, sorri com a minha resolução, eu estava realmente apaixonado, e isso era assustador pra caralho.

O que eu faria agora?

Como eu mostraria a Bella que queria mais que sexo, ainda mais depois de fazermos sexo. Passei uma mão pelo cabelo frustrado e senti ela se mexendo, olhei em seu rosto e ela estava sorrindo e me olhando. Meu coração disparou e sorri.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Bella. – ela franziu as sobrancelhas e beijei sua testa. – O que foi? – ela deu de ombros.

- É só estranho.

- O que?

- Você me chamando de Bella. – eu ri e a abracei.

- Eu adoro o seu nome, mais você ainda é minha boneca. – pisquei pra ela que corou e meu coração bateu mais rápido, eu sempre me sentia meio bobo quando ela corava, ela ficava tão bonita.

- Ok. Que horas são? – ela mudou de assunto e beijei sua testa.

- Ainda é cedo. Você já quer ir? – meu coração se apertou e a abracei apertado.

- Você quer que eu vá?

- Não, pode ficar quanto tempo quiser. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso e se aconchegou contra mim.

- Ok, vou ficar mais.

- Está com sono? – perguntei afastando os cabelos do seu rosto e ela me olhou.

- Não, e você?

- Também não.

- O que faremos então?

- Bem, eu tenho varias idéias. – pisquei pra ela que corou e deu uma risadinha.

- Estou aberta a sugestões.

- Posso falar algumas. – aproximei meu rosto do dela, e escovei meus lábios contra os seus.

- Pode.

- Hmmm, todas elas envolvem falta de roupa e você em cima de mim.

- Edward. – ela riu corada e a virei sobre mim, meu pau já animado e ela mordeu o lábio enquanto sentava, fiquei babando nos seus seios perfeitos e segurei sua cintura.

- Você é muito gostosa boneca. – passei as mãos por suas coxas a abrindo mais para mim, acariciei o interior delas e rocei as pontas dos dedos na virilha e chegando ao seu sexo e deslizando o dedo em seu calor.

Ela gemeu alto e acrescentei mais um dedo, sentindo ela molhar meus dedos, pressionei seu clitóris com o dedão e ela gemeu mais alto.

- Molhadinha boneca. – ela mordeu o lábio respirando com força e sorri mais. Ela me olhou ofegante e levou sua mão ao meu pau e o massageou.

Gemi jogando a cabeça para trás e coloquei mais um dedo, ela gritou e seu sexo apertou meus dedos com força, afastei a mão ouvindo ela choramingar e peguei na cômoda uma camisinha e abri e mostrei a ela.

- Quer colocar boneca?

- Eu não sei. – falou corando e sorri, ela estava nua em cima de mim e ainda corava, ela era linda.

- Eu te ajudo. – coloquei o preservativo na ponta do meu pau e peguei a mão dela e comecei a desenrolar para baixo com a ajuda dela, gemi ao sentir seus dedos em minha ereção.

- Senta aqui boneca. – chamei massageando meu pau e vi ela corar mais ainda, sorri e agarrei sua cintura e a guiei para meu pau pulsante, senti ela deslizar e seu calor me rodear.

Ambos gememos quando estávamos unidos e ficamos imóveis nos acostumando com essa nova posição. Quando me senti respirar normalmente, agarrei sua bundinha e a fiz subir e cair em meu pau em seguida, ela gritou e apoiou as mãos em meu peito, repeti o movimento algumas vezes, ambos gemendo cada vez mais alto.

Ela começou a rebolar e meu pau estava cada vez mais inchado e pulsante, seu sexo piscava começando a apertar meu pau, e eu viria a qualquer momento, aumentei a velocidade das estocadas, fazendo ela subir e descer em meu colo, a visão dos seus seios saltando estava me levando a loucura e a puxei para baixo e chupei seus mamilos durinhos, ora um ora outro, ela gritou e seu sexo mordeu meu pau com força quando seu orgasmo a alcançou e vim logo em seguida. Seu corpo caiu molemente sobre o meu e sorri como bobo.

- Ow. – ela suspirou ofegante e ri.

- Com certeza Ow. – ela levantou o rosto e mordeu os lábios.

- Eu gostei das suas idéias.

- Eu também Bella, sabe eu tenho mais algumas. – pisquei pra ela que corou mais sorriu maliciosa.

- Bem, espero que temos tempo de praticar todas.

- Vamos ter, é uma promessa.

[...]

Observei Bella já vestida enquanto estava deitado na minha cama, ela sorriu pra mim e tentou ajeitar seu cabelo, estava uma bagunça sexy.

- O que? – ela perguntou corando e ri.

- Você está linda. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Claro, claro. O que vamos fazer agora?

- Bem é domingo. Você já quer ir pra escola das meninas.

- O que você tem em mente.

- Nem queira saber boneca.

- Edward! Você é um tarado.

- Culpa sua. – ela deu uma risadinha e se deitou na cama sobre mim.

- Serio o que quer fazer?

- Podemos almoçar e depois voltar para o quarto. – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

- Mais almoçar a aonde?

- Tanto faz. Aqui ou no refeitório da sua escola.

- Acho melhor não.

- Por quê? – a olhei serio e ela suspirou.

- Eu não acho boa idéia Edward, e se nos verem juntos.

- Sabe eu to começando a pensar que você tem vergonha de mim.

- O que? – ela saiu do meu peito e terminou de vestir os sapatos. – Você está sendo absurdo Edward.

- Não, você nunca quer ser vista comigo.

- Claro que quero, a gente não saiu ontem.

- E na escola. – a desafiei e ela me olhou feio.

- Eu só não quero ser tachada de mais uma idiota que cai na lábia de Edward Cullen. – abaixei a cabeça e mordi a língua.

Eu sempre seria o galinha Edward Cullen para ela.

- Acho melhor você ir.

- O que?

- Vamos admitir Bella, você não quer me dar uma chance. Eu vou ser sempre o Edward Cullen pra você. Então é melhor nos acabarmos por aqui. – levantei e abri a porta para ela, vi tristeza em seus olhos e virei o rosto. – É melhor você ir, nos vemos depois.

Ela saiu em silencio e bati a porta.

Mais que merda!

Deitei na minha cama e enterrei as mãos nos cabelos. Como conquistar uma garota que só te vê como sexo. Sim eu percebia a ironia da situação. Fechei os olhos tentando esquecer que eu não passava de diversão para Bella, e bufei, talvez eu devia só aproveitar com ela como fazia com as outras, parecia que era só isso que ela esperava de mim mesmo.

[...]

Segunda feira chegou fria e desanimadora como sempre, sai do meu quarto para enfrentar as aulas com a animação de sempre. Vi meus amigos, conversamos, respondi as perguntas dos professores, eu agia automaticamente. Minha mente estava totalmente em Bella, e na vontade de fugir para seu quarto como eu sempre fazia.

Mais eu não ia, eu tinha que mostrar pra ela, que eu não ia atrás dela sempre, e que eu não queria só sexo. Quando o sinal do almoço bateu me despedi dos rapazes e fui para meu quarto. Não estava com animo pra nada.

Subi os degraus rapidamente, iria tirar um cochilo, eu não havia dormido muito bem, depois de ter mandado Bella embora, meu domingo tinha sido um lixo.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e arquei uma sobrancelha ao ver Bella em minha cama e sorrindo pra mim.

- Oi gato. – sorri e encostei na porta.

- Oi Bella. – ela fez um biquinho e levantou vindo até mim.

- Você ainda está bravo?

- Talvez. – ela sorriu e veio até mim e pressionou seu corpo no meu, gemi baixinho, e fechei os olhos com força, ela começou a mordiscar meu queixo, suas mãos passando por meu corpo e entrando em minha camisa.

- Vamos lá Ed, vamos brincar um pouco. – suas mãos subiam e desciam por meu peito, em seguida descendo até minha calça e abaixando o zíper e a empurrou para baixo, abri os olhos e ela mordia o lábio enquanto enfiava a mão em minha cueca e segurava meu pau.

- Porra Bella... – gemi e ela riu e começou a se abaixar, engoli em seco vendo ela empurrar minhas calças e cueca para baixo e lamber a cabeça do meu pau, meus quadris se moveram pra frente e ela engoliu ele um pouco, fechei os olhos com força e gemi batendo a cabeça contra a porta.

Sua boca saiu de mim e senti algo em meu pau, abri os olhos e ela me colocava uma camisinha, ela massageou meu membro e chupou.

- Deus Bella. – gemi batendo a cabeça contra a porta, e ouvi sua risadinha, olhei em seus olhos e deixando o desejo me tomar a levantei e virei contra a porta e ataquei sua boca, a língua se enroscou na minha, empurrei sua saia para cima e afastei a calçinha e meti dois dedos em sua bocetinha molhada.

- Edward. – ela gemeu contra meus lábios e afastei a boca e ataquei seu pescoço, e a ergui as pernas dela cruzaram em minha volta e meu pau deslizou pra dentro dela.

Gemi alto e investi forte contra ela, ambos estávamos sedentos por sentir um ao outro, me movi rapidamente e com força, ela gemia alto suas mãos agarrando meu cabelo e puxando.

Sua boceta me apertava e meu membro pulsava loucamente, aumentei a velocidade e vim rápido, ela me seguiu e voltei a beijá-la, abafando nossos gemidos.

Ficamos encostados contra a porta alguns minutos, tentando acalmar nossas respirações. Sai de dentro dela, e fui para a cama e deitamos juntos, beijei seus lábios e a abracei apertado.

Não sei quando, mais adormeci agarrado a ela, sentindo seu corpo e seu cheiro. Ouvi uma batida na porta e abri os olhos assustado, olhei em volta e nem sinal de Bella.

- Edward? – ouvi a voz de Jasper e o ignorei enquanto me sentava, eu estava nu e coberto e ao meu lado tinha um bilhete.

_"Adorei o nosso momento._

_Que tal repetir amanhã._

_Beijos meu gato_

_Bella"_

Minha boca escancarou.

Eu fui usado!

Me senti mal e coloquei a cabeça contra o travesseiro e bufei. Ela que pensava que eu a deixaria me usar. Não mesmo.

Levantei irritado, pois Jasper continuava a bater e abri a porta, ele fez uma careta e virou o rosto pro outro lado.

- Dava pra se vestir?

- O que você quer?

- Vim trazer as matérias.

- Oh. Valeu. – peguei as folhas que ele segurava e fechei a porta na cara dele. Ele já devia imaginar que eu estava irritado e foi embora.

Jasper era meu melhor amigo a anos, ele sabia que quando eu me irritava era melhor ficar longe, mais normalmente eu só me irritava depois de falar com meu pai. Mais agora havia uma Bella em minha vida.

Tentei afastá-la da minha mente e me concentrar nos deveres. Era o melhor que eu fazia.

[...]

Estava na escada fumando como sempre, Jasper e Emmett tagarelavam sobre algum jogo que viram ontem e suspirei. Era hora do almoço e Bella devia estar em meu quarto, eu com certeza queria estar lá, mais eu não ia de jeito nenhum.

Afundei minha mão em meu cabelo e o baguncei, eu não ia.

Dois dias se passaram e era a mesma coisa, eu continuava nas escadarias do refeitório, fumava e ouvia as besteiras dos rapazes, eu sabia que Bella estava indo ao meu quarto, eu via algumas coisas bagunçadas, ela era muito curiosa, mais era bom saber que ela se interessava em mim.

Apaguei o cigarro e esfreguei o rosto, para de pensar nela Edward. Tentei me concentrar nas baboseiras de Emmett e Jasper. Hoje tinha mais alguns garotos conversando, Mike Newton e Tyler Crow faziam física juntos comigo, e eles gostavam de andar comigo.

Popularidade é tudo.

Me levantei e tentei participar da conversa mais não estava conseguindo me concentrar pra falar a verdade, estava encostado em um pequeno muro de costas pra entrada quando os rapazes pararam de falar e olharam atrás de mim.

- O que? – me virei pra ver o que eles olhavam e minha boca se abriu ao ver Bella vindo em minha direção e parecendo bem irritada.

Engoli em seco e voltei a olhar para os rapazes que pareciam confusos, acredite eu estava. O que ela vai fazer?

Vi que ela se aproximava e ignorei os rapazes e desci os degraus e esperei por ela. Ela se aproximou de mim e estreitou os olhos, sorri e passei a mão pelo cabelo e ela rolou os olhos e se aproximou mais colando o corpo no meu e agarrou a gola da minha camisa.

- Se você quebrar meu coração corto fora o seu pinto. – sorri e a abracei pela cintura.

- Não vou quebrar boneca. Mais se quebrar você tem minha permissão para cortar o que quiser. – ela sorriu e me beijou.

Sim minha boneca estava mostrando pra todos que era minha, e faria de tudo pra ela não se arrepender da sua decisão.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem más**

**Eu estava no canto com minhas cinco melhores amigas**

**Eu ouvi que você era problema mas eu não pude resistir**

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem más**

Merda! Merda!

Não acredito que ele me fez fazer isso. Separei nossos lábios e o encarei, ele sorria como um idiota convencido.

- Estou falando serio Cullen. – ele riu e me abraçou me levantando do chão e abracei seu pescoço.

- Eu sei, eu só estou feliz. – ele piscou pra mim e acabei sorrindo e dei um selinho nele.

- Agora me solte que estão olhando pra mim. – sem me soltar ele virou para os amigos dele e sorriu.

- Rapazes essa é Bella minha namorada. – vi a boca dos garotos escancarar e Edward sorrir e voltar a olhar pra mim sorrindo mais ainda, eu também estava com a boca aberta. – Ta babando boneca. – passei a mão no canto da boca rapidamente e não tinha nada e dei um tapa em seu ombro, ele sorriu e beijou meu pescoço.

- Idiota.

- Adorei o apelido carinhoso boneca, mais preferiria algo como gostosão, ou tesão. – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

- Acho que idiota combina mais com você.

- Nossa boneca, você era mais gentil antes. Bem que dizem que o romance acabada depois que as coisas ficam serias.

- Cala a boca Edward. – ele riu e me apertou em seus braços.

- Estou brincando boneca. Então agora você é minha namorada, quer ir no meu quarto e dar uma rapidinha.

- OMG. Não, você perdeu sua chance de hoje, talvez amanhã. – pisquei pra ele que sorriu.

- Vou cobrar em. – ele abaixou o rosto e beijou a minha boca, sorri contra seus lábios. O sinal anunciando o fim do almoço tocou e suspirei.

- Preciso ir.

- Já?

- Sim, nos vemos amanhã?

- Podíamos nos ver hoje.

- Edward eu tenho uma colega de quarto.

- Eu não. – eu ri e beijei seu queixo.

- Então o que você sugere?

- Que você passe a noite no meu quarto.

- Dormir no seu quarto? – perguntei mordendo o lábio e ele sorriu malicioso.

- Bem, depois de nos divertimos você pode dormir, se é tão importante assim.

- Você só pensa nisso.

- Eu? Foi a senhorita quem entrou em meu quarto e usou o meu pau. – eu corei absurdamente.

- Edward! Isso não é nada educado.

- O que? Lembrar de como você me usou? – ele me olhava divertido e rolei os olhos.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Ok, eu te espero mais tarde.

- Talvez. – murmurei o soltando mais ele continuou com os braços a minha volta. – Edward?

- Hmmm?

- ME solte.

- Oh você já vai.

- Edward! – ele suspirou e me soltou mais colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

- Ok, vamos eu te levo. – assenti alegre e andamos juntos.

Quando chegamos em frente o prédio das aulas, haviam varias alunas indo para as aulas, todas pararam quando viram Edward ainda me abraçando pelos ombros.

- Eu fico aqui. – ele suspirou e me soltou e segurou meu queixo.

- Vem mais tarde?

- Talvez. – ele fez um biquinho e ri.

- Vamos lá Bella, é nosso primeiro dia de namoro precisamos comemorar. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

- Comemorar é? – ele moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Ok, mais não faça disso um habito.

- Vou tentar. – ele roçou seus lábios nos meus e sai meio zonza para o prédio das aulas, corri para meu armário e peguei meus cadernos.

Assim que entrei na sala todas me olharam e corei, corri para meu lugar e a professora entrou em seguida.

- Eu não acredito que você está transando com Edward. – ela murmurou assim que a professora começou a escrever na lousa.

- Jess! – ofeguei e varias garotas nos olharam, a professora pigarreou e abaixei os olhos para meu dever.

- Não negue Bella, ele te beijou na frente da escola toda.

- Não foi a escola toda, e o que tem demais, Mike te beija na frente da escola. – ela bufou.

- Isso por que ele é meu namorado. – falou como seu eu fosse retardada e bufei.

- Edward também.

- O que?

- Srta. Stanley, silencio.

- Desculpe senhora.

Ficamos em silencio e parecia que todos me olhavam agora, com mais intensidade na verdade. Tentei ignorar o que estava sendo difícil. Assim que o sinal bateu eu fugi.

Na verdade estava fugindo de Jessica, mais Alice me encontrou, na verdade a próxima aula era com ela. Sentei na minha carteira, e ela sentou ao meu lado.

- OMG!

- Shii.

- OMG!

- Alice! – ela sorriu.

- Desculpe, só uma ultima vez. OMG! – eu ri e ela ficou em silencio, quando finalmente as aulas acabaram eu corri para meu quarto queria me arrumar para ver Edward.

Mal entrei pela porta comecei a tirar as roupas correndo para o banheiro, tomei um banho rápido e voltei para o quarto enrolada na toalha.

- Então você está namorado, Edward Cullen.

- Jesus Jessica. – coloquei a mão no peito, ela me encarava sentada em sua cama e dei de ombros. – Você fala como se fosse uma grande coisa.

- Lógico que é uma grande coisa. E por que como sua melhor amiga você não me contou.

- Por que não era nada serio, até hoje.

- Então vocês estão mesmo namorando?

- Sim.

- E estão transando?

- O que? Jessica.

- Só curiosidade amiga.

- Claro, claro. – comecei a caçar alguma roupa e ela me olhava com curiosidade.

- Vai sair?

- Vou ver Edward.

- Oh.

- Nem comece. A gente só vai conversar.

- Ok, mais e se tiver uma inspeção de ultima hora.

- Me encubra.

- Por quê?

- Por que eu te encobri quando você foi a uma festa com Mike. – ela corou e sorriu.

- Oh sim. Ok eu ajudo. – eu vesti uma saia e uma blusinha. Podia ver pelo canto do olho que ela me lançava uns olhares estranhos, talvez até com inveja. Não dei atenção e penteei os cabelos. Quando estava pronta vesti uma jaqueta.

- Até logo Jess.

- Tchau, divirta-se.

- Valeu.

Sai apressada pelos longos corredores, cheguei a o lado de fora e parecendo uma criminosa olhei para os lados varias vezes. Continuei andando e cheguei em frente o prédio dos dormitórios, dei mais umas olhadas em volta e entrei e quase cai ao trombar com algo grande.

- Ouch. – resmunguei já esperando cair mais senti mãos grandes em meu braço.

- Olá. – levantei o rosto e o rapaz moreno me olhava. Caramba qual era o nome dele mesmo.

- Hmmm, oi.

- Vai a algum lugar?

- Hmmm, bem sim. – me mexi e ele me soltou mais bloqueava a entrada.

- Aqui é o dormitório dos rapazes. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e corei.

- Bem eu sei.

- Quer ver alguém em particular. – esse garoto já estava me irritando. Bufei e coloquei as mãos na cintura.

- Na verdade vou ver meu namorado. – ele estreitou os olhos.

- Namorado?

- O moleque, quem você pensa que é. Não é da sua conta ta. – o empurrei e já ia andando quando ele agarrou meu braço.

- Aonde vai Bella?

- Já disse, não é da sua conta.

- Vai ver o Cullen? Ele só está te enganando. – bufei e tentei me soltar.

- Me larga, o Jacó. – ele bufou.

- Meu nome não é Jacó.

- Tanto faz, me solta agora.

- Olha aqui...

- Ela mandou largar. – ouvi a voz de Edward e suspirei aliviada, ele ia dar um jeito nesse moleque, seja qual for o nome dele.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem**

**Eu conheço seu tipo**

**Yeah, garotinha do papai**

**Apenas uma mordida**

**Me deixe balançar seu mundo**

**Porque apenas uma noite**

**Não poderia ser tão errada**

**Eu vou fazer você perder o controle**

- Ela mandou largar. – ouvi a voz de Edward e suspirei aliviada, ele ia dar um jeito nesse moleque, seja qual for o nome dele.

O Jacó me soltou e virou para trás, e olhou para Edward, sorri olhando pra ele também, e me afastei do Jacó e abracei Edward.

- Oi boneca.

- Oi tesudo. – sussurrei e ele riu, e beijou minha testa.

- Black, deixe a minha namorada em paz.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Não to vendo ninguém rindo, Jacob.

- Bem, eu vejo uma piada, você Edward Cullen, galinha assumido está namorando?

- Estou, e mantenha suas patas longe da minha namorada.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Então eu vou arrebentar o seu focinho. – ele rosnou e deu um passo pra frente e segurei Edward quando ele fez o mesmo.

- Não. – os dois me olharam e olhei pro moleque. – Escuta aqui, eu sou namorada de Edward, se toca menino. – ele estreitou os olhos pra mim.

- Bem, espero que não esteja tomando a decisão errada Bella. – ele bufou e passou por nos. Suspirei e abracei Edward pelo pescoço.

- Então, vamos ou não comemorar?

- Você prefere sair pra passear, ou ir para meu quarto?

- Bem, você me tinha prometido uma noite divertida. – pisquei pra ele que riu.

- Ah você era tão comportadinha Bella, agora tenho medo de você. – eu ri e fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei seus lábios.

- Só estou seguindo seu exemplo.

- Por isso tenho medo. – rolei os olhos e o soltei.

- Vamos logo.

- Apressadinha. – brincou e me guiou para seu quarto.

- Edward. – chamei e ele parou.

- O que boneca?

- Por que chamou o Jacó de Jacob? – ele riu e beijou meus lábios.

- Por nada linda. Esqueça o Jacó e vamos subir.

**Pov. Edward**

Se eu não estivesse tão feliz eu teria dado uns socos no Black, lógico que isso estragaria a noite com minha boneca. Então preferi ignorá-lo, afinal Bella nem sabia falar o nome dele direito.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e ela entrou timidamente, nem parecia a mesma menina que me atacou contra a porta só a um dia atrás. A abracei por trás e beijei seu pescoço.

- O que foi?

- Nada, é só estranho. – a virei de frente pra mim, e seus braços ficaram em volta do meu pescoço.

- O que e estranho?

- Ser sua namorada. Ficou todo mundo me olhando hoje.

- A mim também, os caras acharam que eu tava bêbado.

- Hey. – eu ri e beijei a ponta do seu nariz.

- Não por você, você é linda Bella, mais por mim, eu nunca namorei mesmo.

- Oh, então tudo bem. – ficamos em silencio e beijei seus lábios, sua boca se moldou a minha com perfeição e gememos juntos, lambi seus lábios e ela suspirou abrindo a boca para mim, aproveitei para aprofundar o beijo, nossas línguas se enroscaram, e puxei seu corpo mais de encontro ao meu, ela gemeu baixinho.

Suspirei contra seus lábios e rocei minha ereção nela, ela voltou a gemer e agarrou meus cabelos com força, desci as mãos para sua cintura a apertando contra mim, ela suspirou e afastamos os lábios ofegantes.

Abri os olhos vendo ela me olhar corada e com os lábios inchados e sorri começando a nos mover, parei em frente a cama e me afastei dela, me afastei um pouco e comecei a tirar suas roupas, ela corava e sorri, feliz em saber que ela ainda era a minha boneca tímida. A livrei do sutiã e beijei seus seios, ela gemeu agarrando meus cabelos.

Sorri rodeando o bico com a língua, fiz o mesmo no outro e fiquei de joelhos em seguida e abaixei sua calçinha. Soprei seu sexo e ela estremeceu apertando meu cabelo com força.

- Calma boneca. – olhei pra ela, que corou novamente e liberou um pouco meu cabelo, enfiei o rosto entre suas pernas e lambi sua excitação, ela gemeu alto e voltou a apertar meu cabelo com força.

Sorri e segurei uma perna dela a colocando sobre meu ombro e lambi seu sexo, ela ofegou e gemi sentindo seu gosto em minha língua, voltei a lambê-la sentindo ela tremer, e sabia que ela poderia cair se eu não a estivesse segurando, subi a língua até seu clitóris e brinquei com seu botãozinho e a penetrei com dois dedos, ela choramingou baixinho e coloquei mais um.

- Oh... – ela ofegou alto e sorri começando a bombear rápido em sua boceta molhada, Bella gemi e enrolava os dedos em meu cabelo, seu centro já apertava meus dedos com força, tirei os dedos e voltei a colocar a língua, a endureci e comecei a fodê-la com minha língua, não demorou muito para ela vir e senti seu gozo em minha boca.

A lambi sentindo sua essência doce, sua bocetinha estava inchada e vermelhinha dei mais umas lambidas e fiquei em pé, sorri lambendo os lábios e beijei sua boca, ela gemeu contra a minha e começou a afastar as minhas roupas, a ajudei me livrando das minhas calças, enquanto ela arrebentava os botões da minha camisa.

Eu ri e afastei a boca da dela e terminei de me despir, acariciei meu pau já duro, e vi ela morder os lábios, sorri e a deitei na cama e fui até a mesinha e peguei uma camisinha e coloquei, ela olhava meu pau o tempo todo o que só me fazia mais excitado.

Subi na cama ficando sobre ela e afastei suas pernas, fiquei entre elas e encaixei na portinha da sua bocetinha, ela gemeu e agarrou meus ombros.

- Tudo bem? – ela assentiu e cruzou as pernas em meu quadril e começou a me puxar para baixo, gemi sentindo meu pau ser acolhido pela sua boceta quente e molhada.

- Deus Bella, tão bom... – ela assentiu mordendo os lábio e desci de uma vez, nos dois gememos alto quando estávamos unidos e beijei seus lábios, ela ofegou e me agarrou pelos ombros.

- Edward... – ela cantarolou meu nome em um gemido longo e comecei a investir dentro dela, meu pau entrando e saindo, sendo esmagado por sua boceta, ela ofegava e gemi baixinho, eu estava igual ela, não saia uma palavra coerente da minha boca, só gemidos.

- Tão bom Bella... apertado...

- Sim... Sim... – ela murmurava e sentindo sua boceta apertar e meu pau já pulsando comecei a ir mais rápido e mais forte.

Não demorei muito a gozar sentindo meu corpo mole, enquanto ela molhava meu pau com seu próprio gozo, ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos e sai de dentro dela tirando a camisinha e enrolando e jogando no chão, a puxei para cima de mim e beijei sua testa.

- Você vai passar a noite?

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- Sim, você poderia ser expulsa.

- Pois é.

- Que tal eu te levar daqui a pouco.

- Por que não agora? – ela se apoiou em meu peito e sorri maliciosamente.

- Por que ainda não terminei com você. – ela corou e mordeu o lábio.

- Então o que está esperando garotão? – eu ri e comecei a massagear meu pau que já estava ficando animado de novo.

- Só deixando você se recuperar, boneca. – ela sorriu e começou a me beijar, gemi contra seus lábios sabendo que a noite seria longa.

[...]

Caminhei pelos corredores bocejando alto, Bella acabou comigo na noite passada, mais não podia reclamar, eu gostei de cada minuto, olhei para o lado e vi que vários caras me olhavam e rolei os olhos.

Achava que só meninas fofocavam, dei só mais alguns passos quando um braço enorme caiu sobre meu ombro.

- Hey Emmett.

- Me diz que o que eu ouvi é mentira?

- Eu não sei o que você ouviu.

- Me disseram que você, você Edward Cullen, o galinha, o garanhão, o...

- Já entendi Emmett. – ele riu.

- Enfim, me disseram que você está namorando. – ele riu e o olhei serio. – Você está?

- Sim.

- Por quê? – rolei os olhos.

- Por que eu quero.

- Mais, e as outras meninas?

- O que tem elas?

- Você vai conseguir ficar só com uma?

- Eu realmente gosto de Bella.

- Bella?

- Sim, Bella. Isabella Swan.

- Hmmm, não levo fé.

- Obrigado pelo apoio Emmett.

- Não me leve a mal, é só que não acredito que você vai se contentar com só uma.

- Bella e diferente.

- Como? – abri a boca e fechei novamente, olhei para Emmett pensando em como falar de Bella quando o sinal tocou.

- Depois nos falamos. – sai apressado para minha aula, e a pergunta de Emmett martelava em minha mente.

Eu sabia que Bella era diferente, eu só não fazia idéia do que eu sentia por ela. Eu realmente gostava dela, mais eu sabia que tinha mais do que só gostar. Ainda sim era confuso meus sentimentos por ela.

As aulas passaram lentamente, o que só me desanimava, assim que a hora do intervalo começou fui para fora esperar ver Bella, sorri para mim mesmo. Quando foi que eu fiquei ansioso para ver alguma garota?

Sim eu realmente gostava dela.

Cheguei ao pátio e olhei para a escola das meninas mais nenhum sinal de Bella, sentei nos degraus e acendi um cigarro, não era um habito mais eu gostava de fumar um as vezes.

Soprei a fumaça e vi uma garota vir em minha direção, sorri imaginando que fosse Bella, mais era um pouco mais alta e era ruiva. Fiz uma careta quando reconheci Tânia.

Eu havia ficado com ela a umas semanas atrás, infelizmente ela foi pega com a boca no meu pau. Meu pai me deu uma suspensão leve e me colocou de castigo, já Tânia os pais dela a tiraram da escola.

Mais parece que ela havia voltado.

Ela chegou até mim sorrindo e andando rebolando e pensei quando foi que eu a achei tão linda, ela parecia tão superficial agora.

- Olá Edward. – ela parou a minha frente mordendo o lábio e rolei os olhos, só Bella fazia isso bem.

- Tânia.

- Podemos conversar?

- Achei que já estivéssemos. – ela riu e jogou os cabelos tentando parecer sexy e tive vontade de rir.

- Em um lugar mais reservado.

- Desculpa, mais não dá.

- Está esperando alguém?

- Sim.

- A conquista da semana? – ela riu divertida e dei de ombros. – Vamos lá Eddie, sei que você gostaria que terminássemos o que começamos semana passada.

- Não estou bem. – ela bufou. – E seus pais a deixaram voltar?

- Sim, nada que um pouco de persuasão não resolva.

- Claro.

- Então, quando podemos nos ver? – ela piscou os grandes cílios e rolei os olhos.

- Nunca.

- O que?

- Edward? – ouvi a voz tímida de Bella e ela estava atrás de Tânia um pouco receosa. Suspirei e sorri para ela.

- Hey boneca, venha aqui me dar um beijo. – ela pareceu suspirar aliviada e veio até mim, a puxei para meu colo e seus braços enrolaram em meu pescoço.

- Oi. – ela deu um selinho rápido em meus lábios e sorri.

- Oi boneca. – beijei seu pescoço e ela deu uma risadinha e voltou a olhar para Tânia. – Ah Bella essa é Tânia.

- Olá Tânia, sou Bella. – Bella esticou a mão, mais Tânia a ignorou e olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas pra mim.

- Bella?

- Sim, minha namorada Bella. – a boca dela se escancarou e olhou mortalmente para Bella.

- Olá Bella, sou Tânia, sabe a garota que foi expulsa por estar chupando Edward Cullen. – senti Bella ficar rígida em meu colo e olhei feio para Tânia.

Essa vadia tinha que voltar pra estragar tudo!


	15. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Eu conheço seu tipo**

**Garoto você é perigoso**

**Yeah, você é aquele garoto (aquele garoto)**

**Eu seria estúpida em confiar**

**Mas apenas uma noite não poderia ser tão errada**

**Você me faz querer perder o controle**

Eu estava em êxtase, à noite passada havia sido incrível, sai do quarto de Edward, já era tarde, mais eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Mais essa historia de namorada ainda me deixava nervosa, era meio estranho, e os olhares constantes não estavam ajudando.

Mais assim que o sinal do almoço bateu, eu corri para ver Edward, Jess queria me dizer alguma coisa, mais eu fugi dela, na verdade era um pouco mais complicado.

Afinal Jess sempre fora minha amiga, mais ao mesmo tempo era a maior fofoqueira da escola, tinha medo de contar algo a ela, e a escola inteira saber no dia seguinte, não podia esquecer que as vezes ela não sabia controlar a boca.

Consegui sair da escola, sem vê-la, e corri para a escadaria da entrada do refeitório dos rapazes, Edward estaria me esperando ali. Corri para lá, mais parei ao ver uma menina parada em frente às escadas, meu coração se apertou e respirando fundo voltei a andar.

À medida que me aproxima pude ver Edward sentado e a menina na frente dele, ela balançava os longos cabelos loiro morango e meu estomago embrulhou. E se Edward não tivesse mudado, e se ele fosse o mesmo galinha de sempre, ele já havia transado comigo, agora partiria para a próxima. Não eu não podia acreditar nisso, Edward não faria isso, ele não teria dito que eu era namorada dele, na frente de seus amigos para depois me humilhar, com esse pensamento apertei o passo tentando chegar mais rápido.

Minhas pernas estavam tremulas conforme eu chegava mais perto, ela falava algo, e pela expressão de Edward ele parecia meio irritado. Quando finalmente cheguei perto, ele não me olhava e o chamei baixinho.

- Edward? – ele desviou o rosto da loira, ela era muito mais bonita do que esperava, meu medo de Edward me chutar para ficar com ela estava me deixando receosa em me aproxima, felizmente ele sorriu.

- Hey boneca, venha aqui me dar um beijo. – todo o medo passou imediatamente e fui até ele, e sorri quando ele me puxou para seu colo, o abracei pelo pescoço e falei um oi, baixinho e dei um selinho nele.

- Oi boneca. – ele beijou meu pescoço e ri, mais a presença da loira estava me incomodando, ela não percebia que queríamos ficar sozinhos, olhei para ela e Edward seguiu meu olhar, ele parecia tão descontente com ela ali, quanto eu. – Ah Bella, essa é Tânia.

Tânia, o nome dela me era família, eu a conhecia, olhei para seu rosto, não me lembrava dela, mais ela usava o uniforme da escola, ela me olhava com uma cara nada feliz, e tentei ser simpática.

- Olá Tânia, sou Bella. – estiquei a mão, mais fui ignorada, ela olhou para Edward.

- Bella?

- Sim, minha namorada Bella. – Edward falou aborrecido e vi a boca dela se escancarar, e de repente me olhar com ódio.

- Olá Bella, sou Tânia, sabe a garota que foi expulsa por estar chupando Edward Cullen. – meu corpo inteiro ficou tenso, lembrei imediatamente de onde eu a conhecia, bem pelo menos seu nome me era familiar.

Então foi por isso que Edward havia sido expulso a algumas semanas, mordi o lábio e olhei para ela, ela me olhava com um sorrisinho presunçoso, percebi na hora o que ela pretendia. A olhei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Bem, ainda bem que Edward não anda mais com vadias.

- O que? – o sorriso dela sumiu imediatamente e me virei para Edward que sorria torto, o belisquei.

- Ai, boneca.

- Nem venha com boneca. – ele sorriu e beijou minha bochecha, ambos olhamos para Tânia que ainda nos encarava com raiva e suspirei.

- Com licença, estamos namorando.

- Edward você não pode estar namorando essa coisinha.

- Como é que é?

- Isso mesmo, ele já teve uma mulher como eu, por que está com uma coisa horrorosa como você.

- Ah mais eu vou arrancar essa sua peruca. – tentei me levantar mais Edward não me soltou.

- Eu não uso peruca... – ela falou mais nem olhei para ela, olhei brava para Edward que sorria.

- Me solta.

- Não, você não vai brigar, vai arranjar problemas.

- Mais Edward, ela me chamou de coisinha. – ele riu e beijou meus lábios e se levantou, me ajudou a ficar reta e encarou Tânia.

- Tânia a gente ficou, eu nunca prometi nenhum compromisso para você, então licença, mais eu namoro quem eu quiser.

- Mais Edward... – ela começou, mais ele nem deu atenção e começou a me puxar para os jardins que tinham atrás da escola, ainda vi a loira metida com cara de tacho e dei um tchauzinho pra ela.

Assim que chegamos ao fundo Edward me prensou contra a parede e suspirei, ele riu e beijou meus lábios demoradamente, agarrei seus cabelos devorando sua boca e me esfregando nele, ele gemeu contra minha boca, e levou uma mão para de baixo da minha saia.

Separei nossos lábios ofegantes e gemi jogando a cabeça para trás e batendo na parede, eu ri, mais parei ao sentir seus dedos esfregando minha entrada sobre a calçinha.

- Já pensou em jogar suas calçinhas fora, boneca. – eu ri.

- Por que eu faria essa loucura?

- Para facilitar pra mim. – rolei os olhos e gemi quando ele esfregou meu clitóris sobre o tecido.

- Deus... É só, afastar. – ele riu e puxou a calçinha para o lado e esfregou meu sexo, ofeguei e ergui uma perna e enrosquei em seu quadril, ele gemeu e com a proximidade seu dedo deslizou em mim.

- Merda Bella. – ele grunhiu e rebolei contra sua mão.

- Edward... – choraminguei e me esfreguei mais ele.

- Bella, eu vou foder você aqui. – ele grunhiu e voltou a beijar minha boca. Gemi e levei a mão a sua calça e abri desesperada, tirei seu pau para fora e acariciei, ele gemeu alto.

- Deus Bella. – ele separou nossos lábios e me olhou serio.

- Me fode Edward... – pedi e ele rosnou e afastou um pouco o corpo e pegou a carteira no bolso de trás e tirou uma camisinha e me entregou, eu abri rapidamente e desenrolei em volta do seu pau, ele gemeu com uma mão na parede e a outra no meu quadril.

- Coloque as pernas a minha volta. – ele mandou e assenti, ele me ajudou a grudar nele, minhas pernas a sua volta, seu pau deslizou devagar para dentro de mim e gemi.

- Oh Deus... – ele riu roucamente e saiu de dentro de mim para voltar com força.

- Deus, você é tão gostosa Bella. – eu ri e rebolei.

- Vai rápido Edward, alguém pode ver. – ele assentiu e começou a meter com força e rápido, meu centro pulsava e apertava o pau pulsante de Edward, ele gemi e beijava meus lábios para conter meus gemidos abafados.

Senti minha entrada pulsar, e meu corpo tremer, uma onda de calor invadir todo meu corpo, minha respiração ficou ofegante e enfiei o rosto em seu pescoço, mordi seu ombro sentindo meu corpo todo tremer e convulsionar.

Ele rosnou e seu pau tremeu dentro de mim, gozei com força sendo acompanhada por Edward. Ficamos abraçados, afastei a boca de seu ombro e beijei onde tinha mordido.

- Desculpe. – ele riu e saiu de dentro de mim.

- Mordidas de amor em. – corei e comecei a me ajeitar, ele também se ajeitou e olhou em volta, me prensou de novo contra a parede e me beijou com calma, sorri contra seus lábios, enrolando meus dedos em seu cabelo.

- Eu te amo Edward. – sussurrei e ele parou de me beijar, e abri os olhos, sua boca estava colada na minha e ele me olhava com os olhos arregalados. Afastei meus lábios dos seus e me amaldiçoei pelo que eu disse e mordi o lábio olhando para ele.

-Hmmm... Bella...

- Quer saber, esquece o que eu disse, eu nem sei por que eu disse... – eu me virei encarando a parede e ouvi ele suspirar. Idiota estragou tudo.

- Bella... – ele tocou meu ombro e me afastei.

- Olha já está na minha hora. Nos vemos depois. – ele esfregou o pescoço e sorri e evitei seus olhos. – Hmmm tchau...

- Isabella... – eu não deixei ele falar, tampei sua boca.

- Esqueça o que eu disse, foi bobagem. – o sinal tocou e sorri me sentindo uma idiota novamente.

- Até depois. – sai apressada e ouvi ele gritar meu nome, mais não voltei, em vez de ir para o prédio das aulas, corri para o dormitório, respirei fundo varias vezes tentando conter as lagrimas, quando passei pela porta do meu quarto eu desabei.

Deixei as lágrimas escorrerem por minhas bochechas. E meu coração se apertou, eu e minha boca grande, eu estraguei tudo. Chorei deixando a dor apertar meu coração, Edward não iria me querer mais, eu podia sentir.

Andei até a minha cama e deitei sentindo os soluços me dominarem e já estava chorando compulsivamente, não sei como, mais adormeci com o rosto manchado de lagrimas, e meu coração apertado.

[...]

Os dois dias seguintes foram no mínimo, tensos? Não essa não seria a palavra certa, talvez desesperadores, os mais tristes da minha vida. Bem por ai.

Bem eu evitei Edward, um dos motivos para serem tristes, segundo a idiota ta Tânia veio me encher nos corredores, e até o tal do Jacó veio me encher o saco.

Assim que fui para a aula na manhã seguinte eu estava uma porcaria, meus olhos estavam vermelhos, eu estava meio desgrenhada, cabelos bagunçados e roupa amarrotada. Mais não estava ligando muito pra isso, não é como se eu quisesse arrumar um namorado, ainda mais quando o meu antigo, era Edward Cullen.

Suspirei indo para minha primeira aula, quando senti um esbarrão em meu ombro e meus cadernos caíram, suspirei os pegando e quando eu levantei Tânia estava me olhando com um sorrisinho de escárnio.

- Não acredito que Edward, me trocou por isso.

- Querida pra ele te trocar, significa que ele era seu, coisa que ele nunca foi. – ela bufou.

- Não importa, ele vai ser meu, e olhando para você, vai ser fácil, fácil convencê-lo que eu sou muito melhor. – rolei os olhos e continuei indo para a aula.

Agora ela teria o terreno livre, duvidava que Edward iria querer saber de mim. Suspirei e tentei passar o dia sem pensar nele, não tive muito resultado, ainda mais com Tânia me lançando olhares mortais, durante as aulas que tivemos juntos, ou as falações constantes de Jess sobre Edward, e como seria legal, sairmos em dupla, ela com Mike e eu com Edward.

As ignorei o resto do dia, Alice pareceu notar que eu não estava bem, mais não queria falar com ela, fugi na hora do almoço, para meu jardim, onde eu gostava de ler, e se Edward fosse ao meu quarto, não precisaria vê-lo.

Duvidava que ele fosse, mais era melhor do que ouvir o fim dos seus lábios.

O dia seguinte foi igual, menos a parte em que tinha um convidado desagradável no meu local secreto. Suspirei e já ia dar meia volta quando ele me segurou.

- Espera.

- O que é Jacó? – ele bufou e me soltou.

- Primeiro, meu nome é Jacob. – minhas bochechas coraram.

- Oh. – ele riu.

- Segundo, por que você está com o Cullen?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Ele usa as garotas Bella, não gosta de ninguém.

- E você é diferente?

- Claro que sou.

- Claro, e nunca disse que assim que Edward terminasse comigo, iria ficar com as sobras. – ele corou e o olhei desafiando a mentir.

- Não com essas palavras.

- Não importa. Você não pode dizer nada contra Edward, e nada que disser vai fazer meus sentimentos mudarem.

- Mas...

- Não. Eu preciso ir. – me virei mais ele voltou a agarrar meu pulso, e bufei.

- Deixe-me te convencer.

- Como? – ele sorriu e me puxou para mais perto, seu rosto começou a se aproximar do meu, e tentei me afastar, mais ele me segurou com firmeza pelos ombros.

Continuei me debatendo e quando fechei os olhos, senti que seu aperto se afrouxava e suas mãos se afastaram de mim, abri os olhos e vi o Jacó no chão e Edward o olhando com ódio.

- Caralho Cullen, qual o seu problema. – ele esfregou a bochecha.

- O problema é que você ia beijar minha namorada. – ele bufou e se levantou.

- Quando esse idiota quebrar seu coração, eu estou aqui. – ele piscou e se afastou, o olhei com a boca aberta, Edward se virou para mim e parecia chateado.

- Oi.

- Hmmm, olá.

- Como você está? – ele olhou para meu braço e estava um pouco vermelho e esfreguei.

- Estou bem. – ele assentiu e me olhou com olhos pidões.

- Por que está me evitando?

- Eu... – ia dizer que não estava, mais eu estava então olhei pra ele com lagrimas nos olhos. – Só, só queria evitar que você me desse um fora.

- O que?

- Não vai me dar um fora?

- Claro que não. – ele me abraçou apertado e suspirei sentindo seu cheiro e seu calor.

- Eu pensei...

- Shii, não pense em mais nada boneca, você vai ser minha namorada, até você não me querer mais.

- Impossível.

- O que?

- Eu não te querer algum dia. – ele riu e se separou um pouco encarando meus olhos.

- Bom, eu também te quero, boneca. – sorri como boba e fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei sua boca, ele retribuiu o beijo me apertando forte contra ele.

Edward, não tocou no que aconteceu a dois dias atrás, e eu preferi não falar também, estávamos juntos e bem, e eu não iria estragar tudo, mesmo que meu coração gritasse que eu o amasse, eu não diria nada.

Mesmo que me doesse, eu nunca mais diria que o amo.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem más**

**Eu estava no canto com minhas cinco melhores amigas**

**Eu ouvi que você era problema mas eu não pude resistir**

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem más**

Eu te amo.

Essas palavras ficaram martelando na minha mente o tempo inteiro.

Por que ela me amaria era o que não fazia sentido.

Eu era um idiota, um galinha, ok eu estava mudando, eu não queria mais nenhuma alem de Bella.

Ainda sim, por que ela me amava.

Desde que ela disse e saiu correndo eu ainda fiquei parado no mesmo lugar, a sua voz martelando em minha cabeça.

Eu te amo.

Deus, eu acabei de foder a menina que me amava contra a parede.

Eu era um idiota completo.

Mais no dia seguinte eu resolveria, eu não iria atrás dela hoje a noite, ela devia estar chateada. Bem eu não sei se eu diria eu te amo, Bella não me deu tempo de nada, ela não parava de falar.

Esfreguei o rosto e fui para meu quarto, no dia seguinte estaríamos bem, mesmo eu não dizendo que a amava de volta, eu faria o possível para entender que eu estava começando a me apaixonar por ela.

Mais as coisas não foram com eu pensava, Bella não apareceu no intervalo, queria vê-la e pedir desculpas por não ter dito nada. Me esgueirei até seu quarto mais ela não estava, só me restava uma opção, e sabia que ela me traria problemas, bem não que eu ligasse muito para isso.

Entrei no refeitório feminino, e praticamente o lugar inteiro ficou em silencio, rolei os olhos e comecei a procurar a colega de quarto de Bella, ela estava sentando junto a Alice e Rose, o que foi bom, já que eu conhecia as duas.

Fui apressado até elas, que ficaram me encarando com a boca aberta.

- Hei meninas.

- Edward o que faz aqui?

- Vai se meter em problemas. – Rosalie e Alice me alertaram mais não dei atenção para elas e olhei para a colega de Bella.

- Jessica, certo?

- Si – sim. – sorri torto e ela quase desmaiou, ignorei isso.

- Hmmm, você sabe onde está Bella? Eu não a encontro.

- Ela deve estar no jardim dos fundos, ela gosta de ir lá pra ler. – ela falou pensativa.

- Obrigado, linda. – pisquei para ela e já ia pro jardim, quando vi uma das inspetoras me olhando e bufei.

- Merda. Hey Carmen.

- Edward, seu pai quer vê-lo.

- Mais já fofocaram que eu tava aqui? – ela me olhou serio e bufei indo atrás dela.

Teria que ver Bella só amanhã.

Entrei no escritório de Carlisle e me joguei na cadeira em frente sua mesa, ele lia algum documento, e mandou esperar um momento com o dedo, fiquei olhando sua sala, que já vi inúmeras vezes, e não foi por que ele era meu pai, era por que eu me metia em encrenca mesmo.

- Mais quem é vivo sempre aparece. – meu pai falou tirando os óculos e recostando na cadeira.

- Fala ai velho. – ele riu, por que de velho Carlisle não tinha nada, ele tinha uma aparência bem jovial, cabelos loiro pálido rosto quadrado, queixo forte, eu era muito parecido com ele, exceto pelos olhos e cabelo, que puxei da minha mãe.

- Edward?

- Eu não fiz nada dessa vez. Nem sei por que estou aqui.

- Você esteve do refeitório das meninas, sabe que é proibido.

- Eu estava procurando minha namorada. – me defendi e ele pareceu muito chocado.

- Você tem uma namorada?

- Sério, precisa ficar tão perplexo. – ele riu.

- Desculpa filho, mais você veio parar aqui mais de uma vez, e por diferentes garotas.

- Bem, essa é diferente eu gosto muito dela.

- Isso é bom. Chame-a para jantar conosco no sábado.

- Se eu ainda tiver uma namorada no sábado.

- Mais já brigaram?

- Bem, não foi exatamente uma briga, até agora eu nem entendi o que foi.

- O que houve? – me movi desconfortável, era a primeira vez que conversava com meu pai sobre garotas, ainda mais uma que eu realmente gostava.

- Hmmm, ela disse que me amava.

- Nossa? E você?

- Ai é que está o problema, ela não me deixou responder, ela presumiu que eu não diria nada, não me deixou dizer nada, e agora eu to tentando falar com ela.

- Oh. – acho que ele estranhou eu falar tanto, nem eu me reconhecia mais na verdade. – Você parece gostar mesmo dela, talvez até amar.

- Eu não sei, eu posso estar mesmo, mais se eu não achar Bella, nunca vou saber.

- Bella?

- Sim, Isabella Swan.

- Oh, eu conheço o pai dela.

- Sério?

- Sim, Charlie é medico em Phoenix.

- Hmmm, então eu posso ir?

- Pode, mais Edward nada de perambular pelo refeitório ou dormitório feminino novamente.

- Ok, ok.

Sai da sala dele ansioso para ver Bella, o que eu faria amanhã. Afinal ele não falou nada sobre o jardim, não é!

Dia seguinte eu estava realmente ansioso, eu já estava agoniado de não falar com Bella, eu queria muito vê-la, beijá-la, tocar ela toda. Nunca me senti tão dependente da presença de alguém, como eu sentia de Bella.

Assim que o sinal do almoço soou, eu corri para ir ao tal jardim que a amiga de Bella falou, eu teria que contornar o refeitório das meninas para isso, estava quase chegando quando vi Tânia vindo em minha direção, tentei ignorá-la, mais ela me alcançou.

- Edward, aonde vai com presa?

- Ver Bella.

- O que? Por quê?

- Hmmm, por que ela é minha namorada.

- Mas pensei que tinham terminado.

- O que? Por quê? – eu já estava ficando repetitivo.

- Bem, a menina anda toda maltrapilha, achei que você tinha chutado ela.

- Merda! – resmunguei deixando Tânia sozinha me chamando e fui até o jardim, meu coração quase quebrou ao ver Black com a minha boneca, ainda mais ele parecia que ia beijá-la.

De repente eu vi tudo vermelho, e sem esperar eu puxei Bella para longe e soquei a cara daquele cachorro intrometido.

Ele ficou furioso mais nem me importei, só consegui olhar Bella, ela parecia tão triste.

Ela não tocou no assunto do dia anterior, e nem eu na verdade não sabia o que dizer, temi dizer algo e ela ficar magoada e me afastar de novo.

- Senti saudades. – sussurrei ainda abraçado a ela, Bella levantou o rosto e sorriu para mim, afastei seu cabelo do rosto e beijei sua boca, eu realmente sentia falta dela, dos seus beijos, do seu sorriso.

Merda, eu estava amando ela.

Sorri com o pensamento, e a ergui ainda a beijando, Bella riu contra a minha boca me agarrando pelo pescoço, sentei no banco que havia ali com ela em meu colo.

- Você não devia ter me evitado. – acusei e ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Bem, eu tive medo.

- DO que?

- De bem, de você terminar comigo. – rolei os olhos e segurei seu queixo a fazendo me encarar.

- Hey, e aquele papo, de se eu te magoar você ia cortar minhas bolas fora. – ela riu.

- Bem, eu tinha me esquecido.

- Então não se esqueça, você está autorizada a chutar a minha bunda quando eu te magoar novamente. – ela sorriu e ergueu o rosto beijando minha boca.

Seus lábios se moldaram aos meus com perfeição, sua língua deslizando para dentro da minha, chupando a minha, seu gosto em toda a minha boca me deixava louco, e me fazia querer beijá-la para sempre.

Sorri contra seus lábios, eu realmente a amava, mais do que eu esperava. E isso era assustador. Dei beijos por todo o seu rosto.

- Bem, agora que estamos bem, você vai fazer alguma coisa sábado a noite?

- Não.

- Ótimo, você vai jantar com meus pais.

- Jantar?

- Sim Carlisle convidou, Sabe é um momento histórico vou levar minha primeira namorada em casa. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Oh, já que é um momento histórico, não posso recusar. – eu ri e voltei a beijá-la, minhas mãos já passeando por seu corpo, sentindo sua pele arrepiar contra meu toque.

Ela gemeu contra a minha boca se acomodando melhor em meu colo, nos beijamos com ardor, seu corpo se esfregando contra o meu me deixando muito excitado.

- Merda... Bella, eu não trouxe camisinha se controle. – ela riu ofegante.

- Mais tarde?

- Mais tarde. – prometi e a beijei com mais calma, sentindo seus lábios suavemente contra os meus.

Ouvimos o sino anunciando o fim do almoço e ambos suspiramos na boca um do outro. Nos levantamos e beijei sua testa.

- Nos vemos mais tarde. – prometi já me preparando para ir, mais ela segurou minha mão.

- Vamos mesmo jantar com seus pais?

- Sim, boneca. – ela sorriu, mas mordeu o lábio ansiosa em seguida.

- E se eles não gostarem de mim? – rolei os olhos.

- Eles vão te amar Bella.

- Vão? – ela pareceu cética e ri.

- Sim, exatamente como eu te amo.


	17. Chapter 16

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem**

**Eu conheço seu tipo**

**Yeah, garotinha do papai**

**Apenas uma mordida**

**Me deixe balançar seu mundo**

**Porque apenas uma noite**

**Não poderia ser tão errada**

**Eu vou fazer você perder o controle**

- Sim, exatamente como eu te amo. – empurrei Edward o olhando atentamente.

- Como? – ele sorriu e me abraçou me erguendo do chão e ficou com o rosto muito próximo ao meu.

- Eu te amo, boneca. – ele picou e ri.

- De verdade? – ele rolou os olhos, mas acabou me dando um dos seus sorrisos torto.

- De verdade, amo muito.

- Mas... mas...

- Eu não disse no outro dia? – assenti fungando, Edward suspirou.

- Você me deixou? – corei rindo e abracei seu pescoço com força.

- Também te amo Edward.

- Claro que ama. – eu ri e beijei sua boca, caramba Edward realmente me amava. Eu estava no céu, suguei seus lábios com avidez, suas mãos afoitas já me apertavam contra seu corpo, gemi sentindo sua ereção contra meu sexo.

- Merda Bella... – ele gemeu ofegante afastando nossos lábios, nos encaramos arfantes e agarrei seus cabelos buscando sua boca novamente, Edward grunhiu contra minha boca a devorando com paixão e volúpia.

Quando respirar ficou muito importante nos separamos, acariciei seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos o fazendo sorrir.

- Eu te amo Edward. – falei mais uma vez saboreando as palavras, era bom falar o que estava sentindo, era muito bom, ele sorriu abertamente e me colocou no chão.

- Te amo também, boneca, mas agora temos que ir pra aula. – eu dei um sorriso debochado e ele riu.

- Eu sei, sou suspeito pra falar. Mas não quero Carlisle pegando no meu pé.

- Ok, até depois Edward. – já ia me afastando quando ele me puxou de volta.

- Não, até a noite em. – ele piscou e corei já imaginando o que faríamos a noite e estava tão ansiosa quanto ele.

- À noite. – prometi beijando seus lábios e correndo para minha aula.

[...]

O resto da semana passou rápido, na verdade eu estava tão nervosa que só por isso deve ter passado rápido. era quase sete o horário que tinha marcado com Edward e eu ainda jogava minhas roupas na cama.

- Nossa ansiosa pra encontrar Edward?

- Não, quer dizer sim, também... Arg... – joguei outra calça jeans, nossa eu só tinha calça jeans? Ahãa achei uma saia azul e a vesti rapidamente e comecei a caçar uma blusa.

- Não entendi nada Bella.

- É que vou conhecer os pais de Edward. – peguei uma blusa mais justa de mangas um pouco comprida e azul. Vai essa mesmo.

- Os pais?

- É, eles querem me conhecer, como estou? – ela me avaliou e sorriu, mas percebi que o sorriso não chegava aos seus olhos, não entendia, mas não dei atenção.

- Então, seu namoro com Edward parece estar indo bem.

- Pois é, nem acredito.

- Nem eu. – ela resmungou baixo e rolei os olhos, fiz um rabo de cavalo e passei um pouco de gloss, estava perfeito, olhei no relógio e já eram sete.

Merda!

- Já vou. – me despedi sem esperar resposta correndo lá para baixo, assim que sai do prédio sorri ao ver Edward me esperando, corri animada até ele, ver Edward fez meu nervosismo passar, pelo menos um pouquinho.

- Oi boneca.

- Você não vai me chamar assim na frente dos seus pais, né? – ele rolou os olhos e me puxou para seus braços.

- Eu vou me comportar Isabella.

- Não precisa exagerar só Bella.

- Ok, então nada de me chamar de tesudo ou gostoso.

- Cala a boca Edward. – ele riu e beijou meus lábios, nos afastamos e de mãos dadas seguimos para a casa do dono da escola. Ela ficava nos fundos das duas escola, era uma casa grande de dois andares estilo vitoriana, bem conservada.

- Você sempre morou aqui?

- Sim.

- Hmmm, e quando você ficava de castigo sabe... – ele riu passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Trancado no quarto, eu fugia pra Port. Angeles às vezes.

- E como seus pais são?

- Carlisle é legal, um pai sabe chato quando eu apronto, mas sei que posso contar com ele quando importa. Minha mãe Esme é mãe de comercial, muito caseira, bem maternal, sempre se preocupando com todos.

- Isso é bom.

- E seus pais?

- Meu pai é medico em Phoenix, e minha mãe nos deixou quando eu era pequena, ela mora em Londres com o novo marido.

- Vocês se dão bem?

- Na medida do possível, ela é mais uma amiga que uma mãe de qualquer forma.

- Por que você veio pra Brington?

- Quero ir pra Harvard.

- Hmmm, você é uma nerd? – eu ri.

- Acho que sim. Antes de você eu nunca pensava muito em garotos... – Edward parou de andar e o imitei, ele sorria.

- Fui seu primeiro beijo? – eu corei voltando a andar e ele riu me seguindo e colocando o braço em meus ombros.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto caminhávamos em direção a casa dos seus pais, ele me dava pequenos beijos no cabelo e sorri durante todo o caminho, quando finalmente chegamos, Edward abriu a porta entrando e me puxando para dentro.

- Cheguei família.

- Edward! – uma senhora de cabelos cor bronze e olhos verdes claros bondosos, ela tinha um rosto em formato de coração e pele pálida e um sorriso gentil, ela abraçou Edward e beijou suas bochechas.

- Oi mãe.

- Como está escola?

- O de sempre. – ela sorriu.

- Parece que não. – ela olhou pra mim e acenei timidamente.

- Mãe, essa é Bella.

- Olá Bella.

- Oi sra. Cullen.

- Esme querida, venha Carl está me ajudando a colocar a mesa. – Edward veio até mim segurando minha mão e me levou para a sala de jantar.

- Chegaram atrasados. – o diretor da escola falou, ele sorriu para mim. – Como vai Isabella?

- Bem diretor.

- Aqui é só Carlisle querida, venha sente.

- Desculpe o atraso pai.

- Tudo bem, venha vamos comer.

O jantar passou rápido e divertido, os pais de Edward eram bem legais, perguntaram sobre mim e meus pais, sobre o que eu pretendia para o futuro, um sorriso bobo espalhou em meu rosto quando os pais de Edward comentaram que ele também pretende ir pra Harvard.

Quando o jantar terminou Edward me levou para conhecer seu antigo quarto, entramos e olhei em volta a cama não muito grande, alguns pôsteres de beisebol, típico quarto de garoto. Sorri virando pra ele.

- Então Harvard? – ele riu deitando na cama e me chamou, deitei em cima dele, seus braços rodearam minha cintura.

- Fiquei surpreso quando você me disse.

- Por que não e disse nada?

- Achei que você ia pensar que só falei por que você falou também.

- Tudo bem, mas você acha isso chato, tipo ir comigo? – ele riu.

- Eu acharia chato você ir pra longe de mim. – fiquei olhando seu rosto e me inclinei para beijar seus lábios, ele suspirou contra minha boca e apertou mais meu corpo contra o dele.

- Hmmm, boneca, a não ser que você queira ser fodida no meu antigo quarto é melhor você parar. – ele murmurou afastando um pouco os lábios e ri.

- Eu não me importaria. – ele gemeu e apertou minha bunda.

- Merda eu não tenho camisinha. – ele se esfregava contra mim, sua ereção entre minhas coxas me fazia suspirar.

- Então é melhor nos pararmos.

- Ou podíamos fazer outra coisa.

- Tipo? – ele riu e me fez levantar e saiu da cama indo até a porta e trancando, depois voltou e me beijou enquanto suas mãos se livravam da minha calçinha, gemi sentindo seus dedos em minha entrada, entrando e saindo e gemi contra sua boca.

Ele afastou a boca da minha e sorriu travesso e abriu sua camisa, passei a mão em seu peito subindo e descendo, arranhando de leve seu peito, Edward suspirou, ele desabotoou suas calças e as vi cair, tirou as meia e sapatos e deitou na cama.

- Venha aqui boneca. – fui até ele já me sentindo olhada e quente, ia deitar em cima dele mais ele me parou. – Ao contrario.

- Como?

- Senta sua bocetinha na minha cara. – meus olhos se arregalaram, o que o fez rir e me chamou.

- Te – tem certeza? – ele assentiu lambendo os lábios e respirando fundo, fui até ele e sentindo meu rosto muito vermelho sentei, Edward agarrou minha bunda subindo a minha saia e encaixou meu sexo em sua boca, meus olhos giraram ao sentir sua língua.

- Oh deus... – ele riu e soprou contra meu clitóris, gemi de olhos fechados e quando os abri sentindo seus dedos meterem em mim olhei para sua cueca, seu membro estava quase saindo pra fora e lambi os lábios.

Empurrei sua cueca para baixo e toquei seu pau, Edward grunhiu e voltou a me chupar, enquanto pressionava meu clitóris, grunhi e abaixei a cabeça engolindo seu pau. Edward gemeu alto enquanto eu o levava na boca, chupando e lambendo, praticamente o mamando, enquanto sua boca devorava e chupava minha boceta.

Edward deixou meu clitóris e suas mãos agarraram a minha bunda puxando meu sexo cada vez mais para sua boca, ele me lambia e sugava deixando minhas pernas trêmulas, eu parava de chupá-lo quase gritando e ele deixava a minha boceta.

Grunhi sentindo falta da sua língua e voltava a devorar seu membro, suas bolas, ele todo, não demorei a sentir seu pau pulsar contra minha boca, minha entrada não estava muito diferente, ela latejava e babava na boca de Edward.

Senti meu orgasmo se aproximando, ao mesmo tempo que o pau de Edward inchava em minha boca, o suguei com mais força sentindo ele começar a gozar, eu o seguia, minha boceta piscando e mastigando o pau de Edward, ele grunhiu alto e me bebeu ao mesmo tempo em que gozava, eu bebi seu prazer o deixando limpo.

Me levantei corada e suada, Edward riu e segurou minha mão me levando ao banheiro onde nos limpamos, entre beijos e declarações. O Edward galinha finalmente havia partido, e esse novo Edward ainda fazia safadezas, mas só comigo.


	18. Chapter 17

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Eu faço as boas garotas virarem**

**Eu conheço seu tipo**

**Yeah, garotinha do papai**

**Apenas uma mordida**

**Me deixe balançar seu mundo**

**Porque apenas uma noite**

**Não poderia ser tão errada**

**Eu vou fazer você perder o controle**

**Pov. Edward**

Saímos da casa dos meus pais meio constrangidos.

Eles com certeza nos ouviram, bem e se não tivessem a cara vermelha de Bella nos deletou.

Depois de despedidas e promessas de que voltaríamos, eu segurei a mão de Bella e caminhamos de volta para a escola.

- Quer ir para seu quarto? – ela me olhou de esguelha.

- E pra onde iria? – dei de ombros.

- Meu quarto. – Bella riu baixinho e entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus.

- Você tem camisinhas lá? – eu ri e a puxei indo mais rápido, louco pra ficar com ela.

Ela riu enquanto corríamos para o quarto, não demoramos a chegar e subir para meu quarto, assim que entramos eu a prensei contra a porta a beijando avidamente, as mãos de Bella foram para meu cabelo me puxando mais contra ela. Gemi contra seus lábios já me esfregando nela, meu membro pulsando.

- Vem Edward... – ela pediu contra meus lábios e gemi levando a mão a sua entrada e a apertando sobre a roupa. Ela arqueou o corpo contra o meu e gemi agarrei seu corpo a erguendo e a levei para a cama.

A deitei lá e comecei a tirar minhas roupas, Bella mordia o lábio e acariciava seu corpo enquanto me olhava, vi suas mãos indo para seus seios e os apertando, gemi me livrando das roupas rapidamente e apertei meu pau. Ela gemeu e levou a mão para dentro da sua saia e gemeu.

Meu pau pulou só de imaginá-la se tocando. Fui rapidamente para a cama e empurrei sua saia pra cima e lambi sua entrada sobre a calçinha, ela gemeu alto arqueando o corpo contra o meu.

- Delicia boneca. – ela riu ofegante, mas arfou quando puxei a calçinha para o lado e enterrei minha língua nela.

- Edward. – ela gemeu meu nome, enquanto eu chupava e lambia sua entrada já meladinha.

- Vem Edward, vem... – ela ofegava e sorri subindo minha língua para seu clitóris e o chupei, meus dedos entrando e saindo da sua boceta apertada. Ela não demorou muito para vir em minha mão, enquanto gemia meu nome sem parar.

Desci a boca para seu sexo e lambi seu mel, sentindo seu gosto doce em minha língua, apressadamente peguei uma camisinha na gaveta e a coloquei e a invadi com força.

- AAAh... – ela arfou alto e apertei sua cintura enquanto metia nela nem fôlego.

- Edward... O deus... Oh... – ela gemia alto, gritando meu nome a cada investida, suas pernas cruzaram a minha volta e fui mais fundo nela, já sentia sua boceta me esmagando e gemi indo mais forte.

Não demorei muito a gozar sendo seguido por ela. Ficamos deitados abraçados por alguns momentos nos recuperando. Quando estávamos mais calmos nos olhamos sorrindo. Bella afagou minha bochecha e secou minha testa. Eu sorri e beijei seus lábios.

- Te amo minha boneca. – ela sorriu e beijou meus lábios com amor.

- Também te amo Edward. – ela sussurrou e se aconchegou contra meu corpo, sai de dentro dela e a abracei apertado.

Bella dormiu rapidamente e acariciei seus cabelos, minha boneca. Eu nunca me imaginei tão apaixonado por uma menina. Mas Bella me enfeitiçou e eu estava louco por ela. Estava mudando por ela, e eu gostava disso. Gostava por que sabia que isso a faria ser sempre minha.

**Pov. Bella**

As semanas seguintes foram perfeitas.

Edward e eu estávamos firme, e sempre íamos jantar com seus pais. Esme e Carlisle eram maravilhosos. Eu já havia contado aos meus pais sobre Edward, e eles estavam ansiosos para conhecê-lo.

As coisas iam bem, tal Jacó parou de me seguir, a vadia da Tânia foi pega se esfregando em outro garoto e dessa vez foi expulsa do colégio. A única coisa que estava estranha era Jessica.

Ela andava bem distante na verdade, desde que comecei a namorar Edward para ser mais exata.

Comecei a pensar que talvez ela tivesse alguma paixonite por Edward. O que estranhei, pois eu achava realmente que ela gostasse de Mike.

Bem eu comecei a tentar evitar Jessica, eu estava num momento perfeito com Edward para querer uma briga com minha colega de quarto. sem contar que faltava pouco para o ano acabar e iria sair daqui de vez.

Caminhei para a escadaria que ficava em frente o refeitório dos meninos e avistei Edward, ele conversava com os amigos, mas os dispensou assim que me viu.

- Oi boneca. – ele sorriu e pulei em seu pescoço.

- Oi tesudo. – ele riu e me beijou.

Ficamos namorando e conversando por todo o horário do almoço, quando estava quase acabando nosso tempo combinamos de nos ver no seu quarto. as minhas idas ao quarto de Edward estavam mais freqüentes. Eu sempre ia as sextas para ficar o fim de semana todo com ele.

Mas as vezes dávamos uma escapadinha no meio da semana.

- Hoje é terça. – eu sorri e ele fez um biquinho.

- Estou com saudades boneca. – eu acabei rindo e o beijando e prometendo ir mais tarde.

O dia passou rapidamente e as nove eu estava subindo sorrateiramente para o quarto de Edward. Cheguei rápido lá abri sem bater.

Meu queixo foi ao chão ao ver Jessica completamente nua tentando se esfregar no meu Edward.

- Edward? – Edward parecia estar a empurrando e esperava para o bem dele que fosse isso.

- Bella, eu posso explicar.

- É bom mesmo.

- Edward, conte pra ela. – Jessica me olhava sorrindo e estreitei os olhos pra ela.

- Contar o que?

- Bella não sei do que essa louca está falando.

- Vamos Eddie, conte que nós nos amamos. – minha boca se escancarou e Edward me olhou em pânico.

- Não...

- Chega. – eu gritei e fui até o chão e catei as roupas de Jessica e joguei nela, - Se vista.

- E se eu não quiser.

- Eu te jogo pelada pra fora do quarto do meu namorado. – ela grunhiu e se vestiu apressadamente, Edward me olhava suplicante e respirei fundo algumas vezes.

Se fosse antes eu teria saído daqui chorando, mas eu conhecia Edward e sabia que ele me amava, ele nunca me magoaria assim.

- Pronto. – ela resmungou e fui até ela e a agarrei pelos cabelos e a joguei para fora do quarto.

- Suma daqui Jessica. Edward não te quis antes e não te quer agora. Vaza. – ela me olhava em choque e rolei os olhos e fechei a porta sem esperar ela sumir. Respirei fundo e virei para Edward que sorria.

- Nossa. – rolei os olhos e fui até ele.

- A algo que queira me contar? – ele bufou.

- Entrei no quarto e aquela louca tava aqui e pelada. Pode perguntar pra Emmett eu estava com ele até agora. – eu ri e beijei seus lábios.

- Eu acredito Edward.

- Oh, assim tão fácil?

- Bem você me ama, e não ousaria me trair. – ele coçou a nuca.

- Você está bem segura de si.

- Eu me garanto. – Edward riu alto e me beijou com desejo, paixão e amor.

**Alguns meses depois.**

- Está cuidando bem na minha menininha não é?

- Pai! – olhei feio pra ele que me ignorou e Edward riu.

- Sim senhor.

- Bom mesmo. – rolei os olhos e fui abraçada pela minha mãe que sorriu feliz.

- Seu namorado é lindo Bella. – minhas bochechas ficaram quentes e Edward sorriu mais.

- Já está na hora de vocês, crianças. – Esme falou apontando para o palanque onde Carlisle começava o discurso de conclusão e os alunos se amontoaram perto do palco para receberem o canudo.

Edward e eu nos despedimos de todos e corremos para a fila, ficamos afastados enquanto nossos nomes eram chamados, e quando recebemos nossos canudos ficamos do outro lado esperando Carlisle finalizar tudo.

Edward me abraçou apertado quando cheguei até ele e beijou meus lábios demoradamente.

- Parabéns boneca. – eu sorri.

- Parabéns também. Pronto para a vida real?

- A Faculdade ainda não é a vida real.

- Bem é quase, é bem maior que a escola. – ele riu.

- O que interessa é que estaremos juntos não é?

- Claro, não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil Sr. Cullen. – ele riu e me abraçou apertado.

- Longe de mim Srta. Swan. – ele beijou meus lábios delicadamente.

- Eu te amo Edward. – sussurrei contra sua boca.

- Também te amo, minha boneca. – ele murmurou contra meus lábios.

- VIVA OS FORMANDOS DE 2011. – alguém gritou e vários chapéus foram jogados pra cima, mas não ligamos muitos pois os lábios de Edward continuavam sobre os meus e esperava que fosse assim para sempre.


	19. Epilogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Eu apoiei meus pés contra o painel do volvo e olhei de esguelha para Edward que arqueava uma sobrancelha, eu somente ri e vi ele morder os lábios, ao disparar os olhos para minhas pernas nuas.

- O que está olhando?

- Nada. – sorri novamente e comecei a fuçar no radio, Edward dirigia rápido pela estrada, logo teríamos que parar para ele dormir um pouco, já que ele não quer me deixar dirigir.

Sabíamos que ir até Harvard de carro iria demorar, mas topamos a aventura. Nossas coisas iam chegar antes da gente no apartamento que havíamos ganhado dos nossos pais.

Uma musica conhecida começou a tocar e parei de mudar as rádios e sorri.

- Essa musica me lembra de nos. – Edward franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto prestava atenção na musica.

_GOOD GIRLS GO BAD_ (FEAT. COBRA STARSHIP)

Logo nos primeiros versos ele sorriu maliciosamente e ri vendo sua expressão conforme a musica continuava.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más (boas garotas ficarem más).

Eu conheço seu tipo

Sim, filhinha do papai

Apenas experimente

Me deixe balançar o seu mundo

Porque só uma noite

Não pode ser tão errado

Vou fazê-lo perder o controle.

Ela estava tão tímida

Até eu fazê-la pirar

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Você estava parada no canto dela com suas cinco melhores amigas.

Você ouviu que eu era encrenca,mas não conseguiu resistir.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más (boas garotas ficarem más).

Edward riu alto e levou a mão a minha perna, minha pele se arrepiou na hora.

- Tem razão, é a nossa musica, boneca. – sorri fechando os olhos enquanto a musica ecoava pelo carro, a mão de Edward subindo e descendo por minha perna, soltei um gemido baixinho.

Eu conheço o seu tipo

Garoto, você é perigoso

Sim, você é esse cara (esse cara)

Em que eu seria burra de confiar

Mas somente uma noite não pode ser tão errado

Você me faz querer perder o controle.

Ela estava tão tímida

Até eu fazê-la pirar

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

- Merda! – ouvi Edward resmungar e ele parou o carro no acostamento, olhei confusa pra ele que tirou o cinto, e me olhava com desejo, engoli em seco e vi ele tirar o meu cinto e antes que eu esperasse ele me puxou para seu colo.

Ofeguei quando senti seu membro duro contra minha bunda e sua boca devorou a minha com urgência, agarrei seus cabelos sentindo meu corpo todo se arrepiar e gemi alto me esfregando contra ele.

- Edward... – falei afastando nossos lábios em busca de ar e ele sorriu.

- Vem aqui boneca. – eu sorri e voltei a beijá-lo já levantando sua camisa, ele me ajudou a se livrar dela e passei a mão por seu peito, ele gemeu contra meus lábios e tirou a minha camisa.

Eu estava parada no meu canto com minhas cinco melhores amigas.

Sei que você era encrenca,mas não consegui resistir.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más (boas garotas ficarem más).

(Boas garotas ficarem.)

(Boas garotas ficarem).

Oh, ela leva jeito com os garotos do lugar

Trata eles como se eles não tivessem chance.

E ele leva jeito com as garotas de trás

Agindo como se elas fossem muito gostosas para dançar.

Nossas bocas só se separando para nos livrarmos de algumas roupas, a boca urgente de Edward foi para meu seio e o chupou sobre o sutiã, eu ofeguei e me esfreguei contra sua ereção.

Tirar a minha bermuda curta foi um pouco mais complicado, ao contrário de Edward, eu só coloquei seu pau pra fora e o massageei. Ele gemeu e pegou uma camisinha no porta luvas e me entregar.

Voltei a beijá-lo enquanto o envolvia com a camisinha, ele gemeu e me ergueu me fazendo sentar em seu pau. Nos dois gememos alto quando seu membro me invadiu.

Foi tão bom, quente e molhado.

Separamos os lábios arfantes e encostamos as testas, sem deixar de nos olharmos nos movemos juntos. Era intenso e quente, e parecia não haver mais ninguém no mundo naquele momento.

Sim, ela leva jeito com os garotos do lugar

Trata eles como se eles não tivessem chance.

E ele leva jeito com as garotas de trás

Agindo como se elas fossem muito gostosas para dançar (2x)

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu estava parada no meu canto com minhas cinco melhores amigas.

Sei que você era encrenca,mas não consegui resistir.

Já podia sentir minha boceta latejando e apertando o membro de Edward, ele gemeu alto e me beijou quando nosso gozo explodiu, ficamos abraçados alguns minutos sorrindo como bobos.

- UAU! – ele riu e lambeu minha pele suada.

- Desculpe boneca, não me controlei.

- Não, eu gostei. Adoro quando você é selvagem. – mordi sua orelha e ele riu.

- Deus cadê aquela garota tímida e inocente? – falou com falsa preocupação e sorri maliciosamente.

- Você a transformou numa garota má. – ele gemeu.

- Ótimo, eu gosto das garotas más.

Eu ri alto e voltei a provocá-lo.

Eu não sabia o que estava por vir, o que o futuro reservava, mas fosse o que fosse, eu estaria com Edward, e eu seria uma garota muito má, mas só com ele, e eu duvido que ele reclamaria.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más (boas garotas ficarem.)

(Boas garotas ficarem.)

(Boas garotas ficarem.)

_**Fim!**_


End file.
